The 69th Annual Hunger Games
by The PTB's Red Fox
Summary: Ever wonder why Seneca said "everyone likes an underdog"? I know summary sucks but I really don't know what to write in these things Enjoy! rated T to be safe NOTE: The title has changed but the story is the same! Author note in chapter 7 will explain!
1. Reaping Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hunger Games, I am merely taking a stroll in it's backdrop. Heck if I owned The Hunger Games why would I be writing fanfiction? Suzanne Collins owns the masterpieces, I wish I had her talent.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay I only posted one other fic on this site and that was eons ago, when I was still a Harry Potter fan and I was just starting college back then. Please be gentle in your reviews, and don't say "write more", I like hearing how people like characters, or scenes. I will post more when I have time on my side.

This is my FIRST Hunger Games fic, and its completed, I just have to break it up and edit the subsequent chapters. I don't know who won all the other games so please forgive any flubs on my part and enjoy the read, I certainly enjoyed the write.

Chapter the First

Reaping day

I wake with a start as a cold feeling runs down my spine. Odd since it's hotter then the devil's den outside. Even so I know why I feel like a ghost has just run thru me.  
It's reaping day.

You'd think after the first time you feel a bit better, find it easier to breath...one down only five years left to go. But it's never easier, I look off to my left where my friend Xania Harris used to sleep, 'used to' being the key words, she was taken two years ago, died on day two...

I made ten dollars...

Yes it's cold hearted to wage on your best friend but in the end I can only trust two truths:

One: You can't trust friends only family  
And Two: The capital won't let go of the gun pointed at your head until you are nineteen years old.

I'm thirteen! Six years of wondering if I will live until next year never agrees with me...

"Ari! Come on get up or you won't get anything to eat!" Seneca calls from the doorway of the girls dormitory

"not hungry" I turn over in bed pulling the blanket around me and the pillow over my head, not until my brother unearths me from my cozy cocoon do I relent, or to be more precise I release my fears on him.

"I don't want to go to the reaping Sen!" I cry, "the odds aren't with us, they never will be!"

He wraps me in his arms and hushes me, "Ari don't be scared, look there are girls in this dorm who have twice the number of ballots as you do or even worse three times! And that doesn't stop them from getting up on reaping day, I have six times the amount and I'm up, dressed and ready for the party...don't let them see you crack right?"  
Damn he had to say dad's line

The line he told Seneca on his first reaping day

The line I never got to hear because mom and dad died in a power plant explosion before I turned eleven

"I hate you" I say flatly

"I know you love me lightning bug" Seneca smirks, "otherwise I would have had an atlatl spear in my gut by now" he rubs my back briefly then a pat on the head, "now get up, get wash and get something to eat before the rest of the kids finish off the cereal"

I get up.

I get changed, into the only dress I own, I hate skirts, I feel vulnerable, especially since it gives absolutely no protection from the few snakes that get under the fence. But all the girls at the community home have to wear dresses and all the boys have to wear those awful dark suits.

I wash my face and hands thoroughly and head downstairs, get a bowl of dry cereal and got out onto the porch to eat in solitude, enjoying the brief quiet before we are herded off to get poked and prodded.

We have to be in town square by ten, I hear that in district twelve they only have to be there for two in the afternoon...at least it's better than district one they have to be there for six in the morning. I finish my meager breakfast and return my bowl to the kitchen, Jack Marriott and Sen are talking both already in their dress clothes, Jack is Seneca's best friend and it's his last year in the reaping, same as my brother, if only I could be that lucky.

"There is the twerp now!" Jack says

"Don't say that about the glow worm" says Farrow another eighteen year old, he's huge and his voice broke when he was fifteen, he picks me up, the only one other than my brother who I will allow to get this close, "all set shrimp?" he rumbles with a smile.

The boys always seem to try and make me feel better, Farrow is my honorary bodyguard when the girls try and pick on me. I think Seneca asked him to. Farrow likes to coddle me anyway so it's no surprise he gives me a shoulder ride to town center.

A prick of my finger and I'm shunted off to where the other thirteen year olds are told to wait. I see Michael O'Shea on the other side, he gives a sheepish wave and shrugs, he's the clothier's son, no tesserae for him, four ballots have his name on them. Lucky.

The clock chimes the hour and the mayor stands and addresses us, the escort Madame Perusse sits with the mentors, last year's winner Tracker Kingsly and Hellen Tellermark from three years ago.

Blah blah Great civil war, blah blah Capital obliterating district thirteen blah blah Be grateful blah blah Hunger games and the treaty of treason blah blah, I wonder if anyone really cares anymore. It comes down to the fact the Capital, in all its glory, didn't like the uprising so to teach us not to do it again two kids from each district, one boy one girl are put into this arena and are told only one can survive. They call it 'the hunger games' but you are only fooling yourself if you call it as such, Seneca calls it 'survival of the fastest' games, I call it something I won't mention. Seneca spots me and gives a low whistle to get my attention since I've become so still he thought I stopped breathing, he mouths "are you ok?" and I reply with a brief nod, my vision has become tunneled like nothing else exists except Madame Perusse going to the microphone and saying "ladies first" she goes over to the bowl in her pointy high heals and pulls out an innocent piece of paper.

It doesn't hit me until the girls take a step away from me to know what had just happened.

She said my name.

"Ariana crane"


	2. This isn't Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: **Am I Suzanne Collins? Thanks for the compliment! But NO I am not her, I don't own The Hunger Games. I am only borrowing her backdrop.

**Author's note**: Chappie numero dos! Hope you enjoy! Yes I know the chapters aren't long, for now they won't be because I can find neat little places to cut. Later on they might get longer.

Chapter the Second:

This Isn't Goodbye

I should have stayed in bed, said I had tuberculosis, or measles...no...I won't let them have the satisfaction. I bring my chin up ball my small hands into fists and march to the stage, I won't crack I won't do it!

Sen told me not to.

Perusse smiles at me, but there is no warmth in it, does she enjoy seeing a child get slaughtered? I look to my now mentors, Hellen has her hands covering her face, and Tracker just looks pale.

No one likes seeing a twelve or thirteen year old get reaped.

Perusse asks for volunteers, and I have to hold in a laugh, it's hard because I know the chances of someone volunteering for me are slim and none.I search out Seneca to find him so pale I wonder if he has stopped breathing, Jack is shaking him to get him to come round and when he does I can see this has hurt him, I do love my brother.

When Farrow is called it's like I have been shot in the gut. I don't want him to die! He was so close to getting out of the hell that is the community home and the reaping! When he gets up beside me Perusse asks again for volunteers and when again no one jumps up she asks us to shake hands, then asks for applause and gets nothing. I hear a dry cough from the background.

I pace in my waiting room, they had us enter city hall after we shook hands, and I'm in one of the offices, pacing the carpeted floor in my black leather shoes.

Miss Goldfar, the lady that runs the home, said I could wear a trench in the carpet when I worry. I think she had a point.

They give us one hour to say goodbye, I don't even want it. It will hurt too much to say goodbye, to know I might now see people again. Plus only one person will see me off.

Finally Seneca comes in; he rushes to me and holds me tight. "I'm so sorry ari" he whispers, I can feel a drip hit my head, he's crying...why don't I want to cry?

"don't cry" I hear myself say and he sits down with me on the too war, and too soft couch.

I look at the carpet then he gets me to look at him, "think of it as that time dad took us camping"

"You mean when you got bit by half a dozen tracker jackers?" I reply

There he pauses, "no, the other time when we went climbing", he tries again.

"When you nearly broke your back?" I reply, Sen was never the outdoor type.

"Yeah but you were fine! Both times!" he replies finally seeing a ghost of a smile creep up his lips, "and you will be fine, make an atlatl the first chance you get okay? You remember how" he hugs me again and messes up my perfectly brushed hair, "I expect you to come back I don't care if you kill or not, make them pay for calling you up deal?"

My brother wants me to win

"I'll try" I say, "I promise I will"

"That's what I want to hear" he smiles then he grabs something from under his shirt and pulls out the gold chain with a small enameled globe on the end. It was a gift our parents gave Seneca on his first reaping; he puts it around my neck and opens the globe by hidden catch to reveal a compass on one side and a picture of all of us in miniature on the other, mom, dad, Sen and I. "Keep this with you ok? Besides you know how to use compasses"

"What if they don't let me keep it?" I look at him worried, "I don't want to loose it!"

"It's not a weapon, I'll talk to Tracker, make sure to keep it safe if they decide against it" he cups my face in his hands, "you can do this squirt, you're a smartass and lightning quick on your feet, learn as much as you can" he kisses my forehead, "I'm betting on you all the way"

"Sen" I say and I can almost hear my voice begin to break

"Time to go Seneca" the guard says at the door

Sen looks at the guard nods and holds me tight one last time, "this isn't goodbye" he whispers to me, "it's see you soon"

"Real soon?" I say holding onto him with all the strength I have,

"Real soon" he kisses my crown

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** _Okay, I said I wouldn't ask for reviews but I checked my stats and I have alot of lurkers with no reviews. Either you're being polite and protecting my fragile ego or you just don't want to leave anything. Point is the next chapter is ready but I want 5 reviews before it goes up...I think thats fair don't you? ;)_


	3. A Taste of Capital Life

**DISCLAIMER: **(in zombie tone) I don't own The Hunger Games…..Games? Brains? Braaaaiiiiinnnsss…..

Lol just joking…but seriously The hunger games are not mine, they are Suzanne Collins' she has the right to them, and that's how it should be.

**Author's note : **I would like to thank my only reviewer **The Jumble Book **at this time, Thnak you JB for letting me know you are reading this fic of mine**.**

This is a bit longer Chappie folks, mainly because I was hard pressed to find a good spot to stop. So a bit more of a read!

Chapter the Third

First Taste of Capital Life

I wait for Hellen to get me, and we are guided to a car that takes us to the train station. It should take just a day and a night to arrive in the Capital, or so Perusse tells us. I take hold of Farrow's hand and he grips back to reassure me that it's okay as we head to the platform.

Cameras blind me as we are guided to the door to the train and it takes Tracker, Hellen Perusse and Farrow to keep me from being swept up by the throng of people, this is not a small person's environment. Finally on the train the spots finally vanish from my vision.

I then do a double take.  
The compartment is so lush and expensive that I dare not touch anything. Even if I want to touch everything! The velvet drapes that hang on either side of the windows. The suede chairs that sit in front of a television so thin I think it weighs about the same as me soaking wet.

There are bottles of what I guess are spirits, I do not recognize them, we only know tequila at home and we never drank it.  
"go on Ariana" Hellen says, she must see how much I want to explore this place.

I step deep into the room, touch everything and decide suede is about my favorite. So soft and warm and smells of leather, like my dad's bomber jacket.

Perusse is rattling on about how fast this train goes when the engineer starts it up and I almost loose my footing.

"We should get you two settled" Perusse says, she guides Farrow and I to the next cart where she ushers first Farrow then I into our private rooms.

Rooms, this is the size of the living room back at the home, and it's all mine.

I go thru a run of different emotions, surprise awe sadness giddy and then settle in a very familiar feeling of loneliness.

I go to a cupboard that is filled with clothing just my size, I sigh seeing several dresses that I immediately shuffle to the end of the rack and settle on a pair of black jeans white shirt and a red blazer. I put the closes on the giant bed and go to the bathroom to draw a bath, only to find no bath. A shower stall sits in its place with a plate of buttons of different colors. I immediately panic, for one I need to wash and second I can't reach half these buttons, it's meant for someone that is much taller, I'm short for my age, and now I wish I wasn't.

Hellen comes in after about half an hour and finds me sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing.

She wraps me in a hug and asks what is wrong and I explain how I feel over whelmed, frightened and when I wanted to wash I didn't understand the panel at all, how was I supposed to get clean if I couldn't understand what the panel meant? There was no writing on it, no "hot" "cold" "warm". She gives me an encouraging smile.

"Ariana I know you, you are the smartest in your class at school" she says, "think of all of this as an adventure"

"But what if I hit the wrong combination and end up with purple hair like Perusse!" I ask sounding nothing like myself and realizing this was probably latent from the reaping.

"I promise you won't" she says she shows me what ones are for water temperature and pressure, the following series for shampoos and conditioners and the last are for body soap.

She gets a large soft towel from the top shelf and puts in easy reach for me.

"By the way" she says before leaving, "I like the clothing you picked out" she smiles warmly then closes the door to give me some privacy.

I set about having my first ever shower in peace and quiet.

Washed and smelling of lilacs I enter the main car for lunch, Tracker, Hellen and Perusse are talking quietly when Tracker sees me and motions me to sit next to him.

"Hellen told me of your little shower panic" he says, "trust me you had enough guts to ask, when I was here last year I ended up smelling very strongly of roses and of all things pine trees" he smirks, "Mary had to open a window remember Hellen?"

Hellen chuckles, "well girls are more logical"

"Where is Farrow?" I ask

"He was getting changed" tracker says getting me to stand up, "no skirts for you?"

"Never liked them, not practical where we live y'know, with the rattlers and scorpions" I reply

"I keep forgetting about the snakes" Hellen says, "victors village is kept vermin free"

"they aren't vermin" I correct, I like snakes, not only are they amazing to watch but dad taught us everything from first aid for bites to how to milk their venom, we used to make a small profit from milking them, sending the vials to district three for research on anti venom. I miss a lot of things I did with my dad, Seneca was the momma boy, I was always daddy's little girl. I don't say this to them though, I just add, "they keep the real vermin in check"

"They bad mouthin' snakes?" Farrow says from the doorway, and I'm surprised to see he is almost dressed like I am; only he's in a blue blazer and grey shirt.

"Hellen called 'em vermin Farr" I reply looking shocked and playfully miffed.

Farrow tsked as he sits down, "don't you know how to cook snake Ari?" he asks knowing I do actually, along with a lot of things my parents taught Sen and I cooking and baking were our favorite lessons after school.

Sen excelled in the common foods, store bought meats and vegetables when we could afford them. I was more for the wild game we were lucky to get that would pass into the district, snake, grouse, and the occasional hare that could dig under the fence. Mom loved my rabbit on a spit, Sen preferred the snake. The peacekeepers didn't tattle on us, as long as dad and I caught a snake they were happy enough to let the occasional hare or grouse slip under the radar.

I nod, Perusse looks ill, "it tastes like chicken but has a fish texture" I say hopeful to calm her stomach and I realize I am actually hungry! I look at the table and see toast and jam and I go for it, without thought, but Hellen chuckles.

"you can have all of it you know Ariana, you don't have to think about having to do without" she puts a chicken leg on my plate and pours a glass of orange juice for me... stuff I did without for three years and I wasn't expecting to have ever again, in front of me with no questions asked…

"And there is plenty to come!" Perusse says, "you two look starved!"

"We live on fresh air and water don't we Ariana?" Farrow says then looks at me, mouth full of chicken and bread and something they call 'dressing' that tastes like rosemary and thyme and bread and has diced apple in it.

He chuckles he knew I would be starving since this morning.

We eat and talk about frivolous things, like how we grew up, what we miss already, what we are surprised about, what we want to learn about.

The talk dies down as they notice I'm getting quiet and Farrow has to nudge me, all the excitement and food along with being warm and comfortable is making me nod off. Perusse says we should head to bed. We'll be having breakfast on the train tomorrow morning then by mid afternoon be in the capital.

Tracker picks me up, and gets me tucked in like a five year old. I don't fight though, I am absolutely spent. Hellen watches from the doorway as I snuggle under the large heavy blanket they call a doo-vey and fall asleep.

Unfortunately sleep doesn't last that long, I'm too used to having noise as I sleep, so the perfect silence doesn't help me drift off, I get up put on fluffy slippers and head for the dining cart.

I settle in one of the suede chairs and turn on the television; it's a replay of the day's reapings.

They show each district, not many my age get picked in districts one to four.

Then they show me and Farrow and I have to say I handle myself pretty well despite knowing I was keeping calm for Seneca's sake.

When they get to the outer districts like ten, eleven and twelve I get a pang of something, these outside districts don't look happy at all.

In fact twelve looks almost silently furious at having two sixteen year olds plucked from them.

"Can't sleep?" Tracker says from the doorway as he comes in with a cup of something smelling powerfully sweet.

"It's too quiet" I say, "I'm used to hearing Maggie-Beth snoring" I add he passes me the mug and I smell it, "what is this?"

"Its hot chocolate" he says, "I figured you wouldn't be sleeping so I went to offer a small bit of liquid comfort"

The drink is thick and sweet and warms me to the core, "its like drinking a birthday cake" I lick my lips in enjoyment.

Tracker chuckles, "I guess that's one way of describing it" he looks at the screen, "many your age?"

I shake my head, "a fourteen in district ten" I answer, "looks like I am the youngest, this year"

"that's not always a bad thing" Tracker replies, I scoff at his remark, "I know you think it's a hopeless case but before you count yourself out think of your beloved snakes. They can take down a bull with one well placed bite" he pats my head and takes the drained mug, "try and get some sleep okay?"

I nod.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2**: I have decided that asking for reviews is kinda pointless . I would like to know who is following this story though so I know it actual IS being followed. Even if it's a "hey I'm reading it don't give up" kind of review it means a lot!


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**DISCLAIMER:** I will take a page out of my fellow writer TJB, If I owned the Hunger games Peeta would still have his family. Finnick would still be alive, and both President Coin and President snow would be eaten by those crazy lizards….or by the mutt wolves from the 74th hunger games. But I don't own the stories, I am simply using them for my own enjoyment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Chapter four! Back to a bit shorter entry, for now. Easier for me.

Chapter the Forth

Diamond in the Rough

I wake up in the same suede chair I was sitting in, a blanket was placed on me sometimes in the night, I smell bacon and more of that hot chocolate.

"Looks like sleepy head is awake" Farrow says

Perusse comes over and checks me, "feeling better? You look a fright sweetie, you want to freshen up?"

I shake my head to rid myself of some of the sleepiness as Hellen comes over with a brush.

"its alright Perry, she isn't all that bad, and besides the stylists will sink their claws in her later today" she gets me to sit up and brushes my hair gently to tease out the knots, "but you should eat" she adds to me.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" I ask meekly, I'm acting childish I know that for a fact but being fawned over has made me feel vulnerable, not to mention I just woke up.

Tracker comes over with a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and a mug of the chocolate I asked for.

"Spoilt already" Farrow rumbles playfully.

"Shuddup" I say nose in my mug

"She was a good kid Farrow! She watched the reaping last night while you were snoring away" Tracker says matter-of-factly

Farrow raises a brow, "that so? Anyone as big as me kiddo?"

I shake my head, "no but then you are pretty big Farr"

The cabin goes dark about that time and within seconds we are bathed in light again.

I look out the window and jump out of my seat almost tipping the chair over to look at the capital.

Farrow lifts me to the top window where the other scream for me to get my head in, the wind whips my hair around but Farrow pulls me in as Perusse shuts the window, muttering something about me being touched in the head.

I can't help being curious!

Soon after we are slowing and a crowd has gathered in the station to see us in, Farr and I wave to them with smiles pasted on, because if we started laughing at how ridiculous they all looks it might insult their pride. And I thought Perusse with her purple hair and painted face looked strange!

This time Farrow carries me thru the crowd to the Prep building, where he is taken by a batch of three people and I am taken by another set.

They are Jubilee, Ruby and Farious, they look at me this way and that, they strip me of my clothes but I hold tight to the necklace until Jubilee, the youngest of the three, promises to keep it in my line of sight.

She's the nicest and explains what they are doing. They rip the hair from my legs quickly, only needing five strips to do so, then I'm scrubbed with a lotion that feels its filled with sand, then rubbed all over with another lotion that soothes my itchy dry skin.

They leave my face seeing no need to 'improve' it. Farious asks if they are my real lashes and the real colour of my eyes and I answer yes, he smiles "definitely jealous of your genes baby girl" he says.

Ruby puts some gloss on my lips, it smells of strawberries and cream and I lick my lips to taste it, she sighs and says to let the next dose soak into my lips, its not toxic but liking it off defeats its purpose.

After jubilee cleans my nails and files them round she gives me back my necklace and the trio bring me to a room where I wear a paper thin gown and sit on a bed to wait my stylist.

The door opens and a tall blond man with dark green eyes and an earring that is attached by chain to a clasp on the ridge of his ear comes in, "Ariana?"

I hop off the bed

"no no its alright, my name is Darwin, I'm your stylist" he has me get back onto the bed, "how are you doing?" he asks.

I shrug, "I feel kinda naked" I look at him and he smirks

"sorry I just have to see how you look, your body structure, and we can't do that with bulky robes" he says he then has me stand on the bed and walks around me, "not bad at all, they didn't put makeup on you?"

"nope" I look at him

"wonderful" he has me hop down, and passes me a robe, "I want to put you in a dress, Tracker tells me your not fond of them"

"I don't feel very…protected in them" I explain

He nods and presses a couple buttons, two plate raise from the table as it splits open and we are presented with salad, duck and bread. He gestures for me to eat, "you know about sponsors?"

I nod noncommittally, "they help tributes right?"

"that's right" he explains, "and to get sponsors we have to make them remember you. Now the interview I can tell right now won't be a problem, ceasar will just eat you up, but I have to dress you, and a little girl…she has to look adorable, and although you look cute in your slacks and blazer we have to play up how innocent you are. It will attract people to want to help you" Darwin explains

I sigh, "I guess I can wear a dress if I gotta"

"You gotta, but I tell you what, I will let you help me design your interview dress, deal?" he looks at me hopeful, "your dress for tonight is already set"


	5. Abernathy and a Reality Check

DISCLAIMER: Why would I lay claim to The Hunger Games? I don't own them!

Author's Note: So! I actually took a look at my whole fic that I have separated into chapters….and I gulp…in total counting what is already up 25 Chapters….yikes. JB thanks for reviewing, for those who read with no review I hope its because you are speechless about how wonderful the fic is and not that you just feel lazy :P, I took a bit of liberty with this chappie, as to how Haymitch was in his parade.

Chapter the Fith

Abernathy and a Reality Check

I make the deal but feel like a real glow worm in the stable, for some reason Hellen can't bare looking at me, and Tracker is chatting with Farrow in his bright lime dress shirt and glow in the dark laurel.

I'm in a matching neon dress with atoms splattered all over it. I really look the innocent girl part and I hate it.

I want to tell Farrow I don't want to go on the chariot, but he's off chatting with Tracker. I feel so out of place right now I can feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

I notice the district twelve tributes but I don't really pay attention to them talking to each other and eyeing me, with a look I can't discern and I'm too preoccupied with feeling silly. Their stylists are powdering them with black dust, their mentor notices their noticing me and comes over.

"Hey there" he says making me jump.

"hey" I say in a small voice that is so not me from my district, but I don't feel like myself in this get up and the bright sparkling make-up I have on.

"you ok?" he asks, he smells like spirits but he seems stable, I shrug, "you looks absolutely adorable in that dress"

"I feel silly" I reply

"you're supposed to! I mean look at my two, covered in black dust, think they feel all that confident?" he smirks sitting beside me, "at my games I was naked"

I do a double take, "n-naked?" I stutter, of all the things to have no clothes on at all would have been even worse than a dress with black patent leather shoes

"As a jaybird" the mentor affirms, "this whole parade is to show you off, so even if you feel silly think of all the weird people out there with their implants and extended eyelashes"

I nod, "your tributes prolly don't like you talking to me" I look off to where Hellen and Tracker are staring at me talking to this man instead of them.

"They called me a lush and a layabout even after I tried to explain things to them" he scoffs, "think I care?"

"I guess not" I mutter and I see Tracker come over

"Haymitch" he says calmly, but I hear a note of something, tracker does not like this guy.

"Tracker" Haymitch says just as coolly

"Don't you have your own tributes to worry over? Being the only one left of your victors?" , I feel like telling Tracker that was mean of him, the tone and the way he is holding himself, I get up but he motions me to his side.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist Tracker, I was just keeping your little one company, she was looking awefully lonely" he says pointedly letting Tracker know he shouldn't have ignored me.

Tracker wraps one of his arms around me protectively, "don't worry she isn't alone" he says and steers me away

"By the by!" Haymitch catches up just before the doors open, "I want to talk to Hellen and you later, at the bar" he looks at Tracker

"Fine, ten tonight" Tracker says without turning around

Farrow helps me onto the chariot, I barely see past the edge, "this won't do" he says

"we can get a stool" Hellen goes to find one

"wait I have an idea" I say remembering what Darwin had said about me playing the 'innocent' part, and the Haymitch fellow saying we have to show off.

The doors open and the chariots of one, two, three , four then ours enter the parade.

Farrow has the chariot to himself and stands in the middle while I am perched on the edge with him keeping me from falling back. I cross my feet at the ankle and wave with a huge smile on my face. The dress I have on glows like its radioactive as does our laurels and Farrow's shirt. He is waving aswell and he also has a huge smile pasted on, the crowd applauds us as they wave excitedly back. I get a little too animated and almost take a tumble gathering gasps from the audience but I recover without failure and wave again and they cheer and throw flowers. I manage to catch a sunflower and start waving that around.

"you're lovin this ain't ya?" Farrow mutters

I shrug, "we have to make an impression don't we?" I return as we get to the city center.

Farrow picks me off the edge and puts me on his shoulder as president snow addresses us, welcomes us and thanks us for our sacrifice. I feel my eyes prick suddenly and ignore it.

I know why.

23 kids are going to die in a couple weeks and all he does is watch and enjoy.


	6. Promises, Promises, Promises

**DISCLAIMER:** The Hunger Games don't belong to me…no matter how much I wish they did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I want to take an opportunity to thank my loyal reader **The Jumble Book **: JB you are awesomesauce!. And I implore you all to read her fic _**A Way With Words**_ the angsty goodness will have you enraptured. And now on with the show!

Chapter the Sixth

Promises Promises Promises

The chariots enter the tribute building and Farrow picks me off his shoulder and turns me upside down to hear me squeal, only I don't, my mind is too occupied with dark thoughts.

"Hey" he says putting me upright, "what wrong glow worm?"

I shake my head not feeling all that enthused about talking. He gets it in one and let's me down then wraps me in a hug as we watch our teams arrive.

Perusse brings us to the fifth floor where we will be spending our time prior to the games.

The apartment is massive. As soon as we walk in there is a huge soft plush couch facing a large flat screen television over a fireplace. Further back up a few short steps is a dining area already decked out with plates and glasses and behind it is a patio with a smaller table with chairs. On the left are Farrow's rooms and the right are mine, Tracker is on the boy side and Hellen and Perusse are on mine. The only guys that are supposed to come to my rooms are Darwin and Farious. What gets me is the large window just off my side of our level, there is a sill large enough to sit on comfortably for most people that I can curl up and look out to see the city from. After checking out my rooms Perusse calls me to diner and watching the Parade.

We all settle in the living room and eat while we watch.

"You are adorable" Darwin says nudging me, "I won't be surprised if you get a dozen sponsors before the halfway point in the games"

"If I get that far" I mutter darkly, I eat quietly, I watch quietly, but I feel my mood slip deeper as the night wears on, "I'm getting tired" I say flatly

"It is getting late" Perusse agrees, "off you go then, tomorrow training starts and you want to be well rested"

I nod dumbly and head off to bed.

I don't sleep.

I can't really as it's too quiet yet again, I go to the living room and collapse on the couch with the television at a low hum, it calms me, especially when I find a channel that shows the outdoors during a thunder shower.

"Hey twerp" Farrow rumbles, "thought you were tired"

"Can't sleep" I say curling up on the corner of the couch tucking my legs against me

"Wanna talk?" he asks and I nod, he sits beside me and wraps an arm over my small frame, "what's wrong?"

"Only one can make it out" I say, "23 of us are gonna die Farrow and no-one seems to care"

He sighs I think he was expecting this from me, true I have killed rabbits and birds and snakes but I did it with one shot, I hate seeing any living creature suffer, "I know kiddo, and trust me, I'm not liking it either, we have to accept that these people don't know us, not even our mentors know us that well, they can distance themselves from us. Makes it easier for them, not for us though does it?"

I shake my head, "but I don't want anyone to die though!" I say, "not you, not the district twelves, not even the career tributes, its not fair Farrow, I hate it"

He gets me to look at him, "listen Ariana, when we get to the arena I don't want you thinking about how you can save anyone okay? Not even me."

"But!" I protest, I can't promise him that, not unless he expects to die!

I realize he has done just that when he gives me that awful 'I'm not joking' look. The look he gave me when I had wanted to go yell at Hellen when Xania died. She returned without even coming to apologize to us for not protecting her better. He had told me back then its not their fault she died, Enoboria killed her and it wasn't even her fault it's the fault of those who love these games and I can't blame Hellen for the loss of a friend.

"No Ari" he warns "as soon as that gong goes off you are only gonna look after yourself, okay? I love you like my little sister and if I am telling you to look after you it means something. You have to go home and live a long happy life with Seneca you deserve it and that's all that matters, you have family left I don't" he adds calmly

"But you're my family too" I say and my voice is broken and I feel my eyes prick again and tears falling down my cheek, I'm going to loose him too! I can't believe this!

"I know baby girl" he says wiping the tears away, "so let your bigger brother take care of you okay?"

"you last as long as you can" I say, "promise? And take out a career?"

"only one?" he looks down at me with a smirk, he has come to terms so quickly. Like he knew this day would come, "I promise, and how about until my end I will find you every second day. If I can. Just to make sure you are alright, I won't stay long though just pass you by, but you don't come and find me deal"

I nod, "okay", I can't argue him out of this, I can tell. He doesn't seem to mind which bothers me, maybe he is hiding it really well and I can't see his pain because I am hurting too.

He nods again and lets me curl up beside him, my head rests on his chest and his heartbeat is as soothing as the downpour being shown on the television. It's not long before my eyes drift close and I sleep.

I have decided after that chat with Farrow that if I am to be any use to myself I have to know as much as I can. It's only fair if he is willing to do what he has to do I have to last as long as I can.

At breakfast I find Tracker. Hellen has made herself scarce and I have counted on her not to be of much help. Maybe she doesn't want to get attached to me, or maybe she isn't well, whatever the reason I can't depend on her anymore. I sit across from my other mentor and Darwin, both looking slightly confused at my request.

"You want books on survival tactics?" Darwin asks looking up from his sketchpad, capital people seem not to want to know this stuff, I wonder if Darwin ever went camping.

"my dad always encouraged us to read as much information as we could, I'll go to trainings but I want to know as much as I can" I reply, "and I am a quick study"

Tracker shrugs, "I don't see the harm" He says,"but you have to promise that you eat as much as you can and you sleep as well Ariana. I'm not going to have you skinny as a rake and worn out just so you can read on how to survive in hostile areas only to collapse off your pedestal when the gong goes off."

He makes a logical point but I can't help noticing that I seem to be making a lot of promises lately, I guess one more can't hurt, "fine by me."


	7. Training and Standing Out

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill, Hunger Games are not mine!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Its starting to come to a head only a few chapters to the launch of our brave little / big pair. Anyone excited? No? Too bad!

**ALSO:** I realized if I decide to put up the sequels to this that the year of her games was all wrong! So I had to make her games the **69th** not the **68th**...I realized this at work while working and it has plagued me ever since...so! Sorry for the mix up people I hope it won't happen again

Chapter the Seventh

Training, and Standing out

Farrow and I are one of the firsts to arrive we are wearing matching uniforms with our district number on the arm. Tracker tells us to absorb as much as we can, this is a time to learn not just what the instructors are teaching us but also to size up our competition. Farrow tells me to let him deal with learning about the tributes, he has size on his side, he can intimidate them while I ….well…can't. Of course he says that to me jokingly, but I know it's true. How can someone my size talk to an eighteen year old and stare them down?

The main instructor explains the chances of dying aren't just by the hands of other tributes; I can't help but think she thinks we are idiots. Eating poisonous plants, infections, exposure, she goes on about it. If I didn't know any better it would sound like they expect us all to die from scratches we know to clean and dress. Then she lets us go to practice.

I am not all that proficient with weapons, unless they have spear launchers. Which of course they don't. I bet they wouldn't know one if it was used against them anyway.

I do try a crossbow, and I find it an easy substitute although much heavier and clumsier than my atlatl.

I excel on plant life the theme seems to be reminiscent of my district situated in dry desert like settings. Mostly cacti and succulents, that is plants with thick fleshy insides, I know many and learn a lot. Some things throw me though and I make a point to remember what they are so I can look them up later.

I get a feel for the other tributes in this time too, and although a lot of them seem to be keeping to their districts the two from twelve search me out. Their names are Celena Harrow and Archie Niveen, and they teach me a bit about the cross bow. Apparently according to Archie some brave teenagers from the seam (what they call their poor part of town) will go hunting outside in the wooded areas.

They don't have crossbows but he read about them and shows me how to load it better. The instructor had said I was too small to do this on my own but pointing it down and pulling with both hands as one foot braces the nose actually is manageable. As long as I don't have to load quickly I could manage this weapon in the arena, if they have it in the arena.

In return I teach them the flora and fauna part of the training, as much as I know, what to eat how to eat it and what not to touch at all. That's most of the cactuses. The barrel cactus fruit can be used for a food source but only in desperate situations I warn them quietly, you can live off if but it will make you really sick if you go overboard, the spines are dangerous if they get a deep puncture it gets infected really fast, we all agree if we see them in the games to just steer clear, there are much easier cacti we see and know by the end.

Celena volunteers at a preschool when she isn't in class, and she does a lot with paint, she shows me how to use the pigments to camouflage myself with the plants, I end up looking like a piece of living desert in the end and I know when I get back upstairs to the level five rooms Perusse is going to flip and order me to shower. I can't help but allow myself to smile. She also explained that during the parade she was telling Archie how I remind her of one of the girls that just started school.

Ha ha I know I am short but that short? When I look a puzzled and bit annoyed she shakes her head, it was my attitude, and the look I had at wearing a dress, and my slightly lost expression. Okay now she makes sense.

I always feel like we are being watched, and for good reason. Just above us is the viewing area is the game maker and his crew. I feel their eyes especially when I am practicing with weapons, and when I was showing my knowledge to Archie and Celena. I don't like them, funny thing is I don't hate any of my fellow tributes, even the careers have their endearing qualities, however few. They are all eighteen the teens from district one to four, the fourteen year old from district ten doesn't even say hi when I give a small wave of acknowledgement, maybe he has already given up.

Between training and eating and sleeping and working on the dress for my interview with Darwin I lock myself in my room and read. Survival books, weapon books, books on how to safely prepare different animals that I don't know about, and books on first aid I devour.

First aid seems to get my attention the most, I don't know why but I absorb it like a sponge and manage to get advanced books on the subject by week two.

Week two brings on the individual training. Tracker takes Farrow and I downstairs early before even the careers have breakfast. We run lapse of the gym, push-ups, sit-ups, Farrow lifts weights and I am on the climbing walls for three hours a day. Then we are trained in how to present ourselves for interviews, and then Farrow and I study the books again.

The final day prior to interviews is just individual assessment; Farrow gets called before me as I wait with the other tributes. Celena and Archie give me nods of encouragement; we have thirty minutes to show them what we can do, it can go longer but that's depends on what you are doing.

When I get in I grab a hunting knife from its spot and go to one of the prop trees I had seen. I cut a blanch to carve a rough atlatl out of , it takes me the better part of my thirty minutes but it's worth it because I see them starting to pay attention, them paying attention means I have a bit more time. I go over to where the javelins are and pick the lightest one from its spot. It's light…very light which is perfect for what I need to do. The dummies are pretty far, about the distance a desert hare is when I usually peg it in the head. I line my shot and send the javelin soaring thru the air, I turn knowing I hit my mark when I hear the *thunk* as the dummy tips over with the javelin in it head target.

I no longer feel like a glow worm, Darwin has me spin in the crushed black velvet dress we designed together, it has invisible embroidery that will show up under a black light he has gotten installed for this sole purpose, and the fabric has been treated to do the same. When that light hits me I will be the literal glow worm Farrow calls me.

"You definitely have a talent for drawing" he says, "but what do the symbols mean?"

"It's a message to my brother" I tell him, "don't worry Darwin its nothing bad, just a family saying, and you'll learn it along with Caesar." I look in the mirror, I dunno what to feel right now, Darwin comes over and has me look at him.

"You'll do fine, just be yourself okay?" he says, "you wowed them in training getting that ten, the interview is a cake walk now"

"I hope so, and I hope Seneca is watching" I say to Darwin, as he hugs me he chuckles. "Darlin' the whole of Panem is watching"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** And all my readers are as well little Ari!


	8. Of Interviews and Bravery

**DISCLAIMER:** Hunger Games? Not mine! 'Nuff said!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I want to dedicate this chappie to **JB**, Farrow's biggest fan. On aside note, the message Ariana sends her brother is the same my homeroom teacher would write in our year books neh :P

Chapter the Eighth

Of Interviews and Bravery

I am sure Caesar doesn't age! Not one crows feet, or wrinkle is showing.

He has purple hair, eyebrows and lips. He looks cyanotic, that's what it means to not have oxygen in your blood for too long, it also means not breathing. But he smiles as each tribute gets called up, its girls then boys, and when he calls for me I hop up from my seat like there is a spring under me.

I don't know why but I like Caesar, he's the only neutral party in this whole show.

"Ariana Crane" he smiles, "my my my I have to say you are absolutely bubbling with energy" he smiles with those bright white teeth of his, making a small joke of district five's main resource.

"What can I say Mr. Flickerman, I've been told I'm a live wire!" I retort with a winning smile of my own, this gets most of the people chuckling and the rest follow because I am acting cute.

"And it was such a glowing performance at the parade two weeks back" Caesar replies

"Thought we were radio active didn't you" I joke

"Well yeah you and your partner" he nods

"Well he may not be glowing tonight but I can tell you I could shine with a little help" I say looking out to Darwin who makes a motion for the black light to shine on me. The lights dim and Ceasar lets me stand so I can twirl allowing my dress to glow and the message lights up the brightest. The crowd oos and aaahs.

"AU 2 U and a sideways number eight?" ceasar says, "is that secret code?" smiling cheekily.

"It's a family saying, for my brother" I reply, "my dad would put it on our birthday cards, it means 'gold to you forever'"

"Used to, he doesn't anymore?" ceasar asks

And he manages to kill my happy mood as I sit back down, "no….my mom and dad died three years ago"

Ceasar looks upset, "oh Ariana I am so sorry to hear that, so your brother…"

"Seneca" I supply

"Yes Seneca, he saw you off I assume?" when I look at him, I see he is being genuine, this is not just for the audience.

I nod, "we said 'see you soon' we don't like 'goodbye', it seems so final"

"I am sure you will see him soon" he pats my hand, "with a score of ten I am sure you will give it your best shot"

"I aim to win Mr. Flickerman" I reply my eyes calm, my voice steady, "I may be small but like the sidewinders back home I won't go down easy"

"Ever the perpetual optimist" he smiles, winks and nods to me, "what do you think folks?" and he gets a thunderous round of applause as he and I stand, "our little bolt of lightning from district five Ariana!" I curtsy and he lets me twirl one last time in the black light.

I hope Seneca saw it.

Now it's Farrow's turn. He's in a dark suit, and he's sporting sunglasses. Apparently Gina, his stylist wants him to look like a security guard like they have for president Snow. Flickerman looks small compared to my friend, if he looks small I must be even worse! Caesar has to make a double take to look at me, feet dangling from my seat and Farrow who can sit comfortably.

"So! Farrow what did you think of your partner Ariana? Ingenious how she hides that message" he jokes

"Well we don't call her 'glow worm' for nothing back home Ceasar" he returns in his deep voice, "she's really is the spark she makes herself out to be"

"I feel there is more than acquaintance between you two" Caesar doesn't miss a beat.

"We grew up together" Farrow replies, "I can tell we both will give the other's a run for their money"

"Not giving up that easily either of you" Caesar nods, "so I have to ask you what do they FEED you kids in district five to make you so big and her so small?" the joke is not lost on anyone including our fellow tributes that chuckle softly

Farrow smirks, "we live on air and clean water don't we Ariana?" he says

The camera flicks to me and I smile and nod

"Air and water? A new breed of tribute from district five people" Caesar smiles his big smile, "so you are big and strong for certain, I can imagine that will come in handy"

Farrow whistles softly, "oh I don't know about that, it all depends on the arena doesn't it?"

"Does it?" Caesar sees Farrow isn't just some brute, and he isn't, Farrow and I have been studying this whole time, Flickerman leans in as Farrow does, like my comrade will divulge a secret

"We'll have to wait and see won't we?" he smiles at Flickerman

"You tease!" Caesar laughs, "I guess we will won't we folks! From district five ladies and gentleman Farrow!"

With all the excitement my head spins and I cannot for the very life of me wind down enough to sleep.

I know I have to be up early for transport, but I stare out the window of the living room, legs tucked up to my chest my arms wrapped around them. I watch the throngs of citizens partying and celebrating the inevitable slaughter.

Darwin gets up late in the evening and sees me looking a bit lost. He doesn't say anything but gets me a hot chocolate and sits with me.

It takes a while but I finally feel I can put into words how I am feeling, "is this what determined feels like?" I ask calmly, I can feel it, it's like a dynamo in my being, powering me, telling me there is always hope.

Darwin sips his tea, he always drinks tea never coffee, "some people call it calm, I guess it's the same thing" he looks at me, "I actually chatted with the other stylists, I know a few of the tributes have younger siblings, and you kind of remind them with your spunk sweetheart"

There is a lull in the conversation then I ask, "who was that guy that talked to me at the parade two weeks back, Haymitch Tracker called him"

"Haymitch Abernathy" Darwin explains, "he's the last victor of district twelve there was a lady, but she died two years ago"

"Tracker doesn't like him" I say putting my chin on my knees, "I like him; he actually made me feel better prior to the parade, when Tracker and Hellen weren't around"

"Haymitch is a good guy, when he's sober, but he's been thru a lot sweety, how he won?" he shakes his head gently, "well let's just say he isn't all chummy with the capital" Darwin says, "Tracker doesn't like him mainly because Haymitch has little pride in his district, but how can you when ever since you won you keep seeing the kids from your district die, he buries himself in alcohol to dull the pain. Tracker sees that as weakness" he looks at me calmly, "don't think about him anyway, you can think about him all you want after you win"

"You really think I have a chance?" I look at him, even if I feel determined to win its nice to hear someone else say it

"If I could I would bet on you kiddo, you have that spark I've seen in a lot of victors, even Finnick had it" Darwin smirks, Finnick is the record for youngest victor at fourteen, if I win I will be the new record at thirteen.

Well if I win it in less than six days otherwise…

"I will be celebrating my birthday in the arena" I say looking out the window, my mom had given birth to me six days into the fifty-sixth games, they had thought the games would be finished prior to my birth but I had come two weeks too early, thanks mom…

"Well if anyone finds out I am sure something special will happen" Darwin says putting a hand on my arm.

"Yeah like a natural disaster to wipe us out" I say cynically, "no one has had their birthday in the arena have they Darwin?"

Darwin shrugs, "to my knowledge baby girl you will be the first" he takes my emptied mug, "come on let's get you to bed"

He tucks me in and finds a channel on the screen to show a rain storm to knock me out.

I only wake the next morning when Perruse wakes me up for breakfast.


	9. The Launch

**Disclaimer:** Hunger Games is not mine!

**Author's note:** finally here at the precipice, the deep breath before the plunge. Ready? This is an uber short chappie

Many thanks to my two reviewers **The Jumble Book** and now **Katielouise10x**

Chapter the Ninth

The Launch

I eat as much as I can even if my stomach is protesting out of nerves.

I force myself because I know it will probably be my last substantial feeding for a while. Even Farrow is tucking it away like there is no tomorrow, for us there might not be for real.

Eggs disappear, bacon, ham, sausages, I eat at least a half loaf of French bread smeared with cream cheese and strawberries. When I can't eat another bite I ask if I can bring a piece of fruit with me and Perusse says Darwin will have an apple and orange for me at the launch room, I will have time then to eat a bit more.

Tracker gets me to the hover plane as Hellen has decided to stay with Farrow.

The pairs are split up prior to getting to the arena, probably so they can't conspire with each other or go over strategy.

I am with all the older kids, the fourteen year old must be with Farrow. Archie is on my side so Celena is with Farrow, he watches as an attendant asks for me to grab the handles of my chair and I am frozen in place as she shoves a huge needle into my arm to put a glowing node under my skin. Out the corner of my eye I notice one of the careers keeping an eye on me as well, Archie notices to and give the career a very cool look. Icy, I can almost hear him say 'back off'.

The technician places a small smear of balm on the injection site and the blood dries and the small cut closes just in time for me to head to my launch room. It now hits me, this is it I could die within hours.

Darwin is there; he comes over and hugs me.

I don't know why until I look in a mirror and see all the colour has drained from my face. The shock is setting in and I try and accept the juicy orange he has cut up, but I only manage to suck at the juice. He gets me dressed, the clothing is light in colour and there is a hat with a string to keep it on my head, he also give me the necklace, Tracker has fought hard for me to keep this and I tuck it under my shirt to keep it safe.

"Come on sweetheart, finish the orange at least" Darwin says as he passes me a glass of water, "the sugar will help I promise" he even eats a piece with me.

"I am not gonna die today" I say to him, I don't know why it's the first thing that comes out.

"No you won't you'll outlast them all kiddo" Darwin replies and there is no condescending tone, its real and honest and hopeful.

There is an announcement saying I have sixty seconds to get to my launch tube, I finish my orange take a slice of apple and finish my water. Thirty seconds it says, Darwin walks me to the platform and gives me one last hug for luck, "chin up, you will beat them all" he says as the announcer say fifteen seconds.

I step on as the tube comes down around me and all sound it cut off.

Everything except the count down that is.

Ten, Darwin kisses two fingers and holds them up to me

Nine, I return the offering

Eight, the voice gets louder

Seven, my heart starts to hammer

Six, I can feel a motor somewhere start to whirl to life

Five, I start to rise and I see Darwin mouth ' good luck' as he disappears from my view

Four, higher

Three, higher

Two, higher

One, almost out

And I'm outside in the arena, the sun is blinding me.


	10. RUN

DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games not mine! I swear officer I was just holding it for Suzanne Collins it's hers!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: another short chappie sorry guys but it will get longer sometimes :S

Also I should explain the word "cliff" to me a mountain has slope, a cliff is straight up and down, look up Arizona and you'll get my idea that and New Mexico.

Chapter Ten

RUN

My eyes have to adjust its so bright, but as soon as I do I can't help but smile.

It looks like home! I search out Farrow I can't see him yet but I do see the other tributes faces.

Shock, fear, nervousness, eagerness, disappointment, worry…oh how I don't envy them, a lot of them were more into swinging swords than actually learning anything. My mind starts to think of my priorities when I first hear it. Then my blood goes cold as I realize what I hear, it's the unmistakable rattle of a snake and it's close.

My eyes are roving the ground around me, I don't see it, I don't see the snake but I hear it and I swear it has to be within a couple feet of me or be loud enough that the racket its doing travels.

Then I see the rattle its blending in so cleanly with the ground and its right beside district four's female tribute who is completely unaware! How can she not realize that freekin' huge snake? I can tell she is completely focused on the weapons what few there are, mostly knives and a couple spears, I have the sinking feeling they expect a lot of us to die of exposure.

I want to warn her jump up and down and tell her not to make sudden movements, because that's all the snake will need to strike! But there is a loud clicking as the giant timer ticks down the minute we have to stand on our pedestals and if I leap to get her attention that will be me as a splatter painting covering my neighbors.

I try and remember she would kill me with no second thought, so I look at what's around me as supplies.

I'm deadly fast on my feet and the shoes I have on are perfect for running on this terrain. I spot what I want, its not a big case that I won't be able to carry, it's a backpack with sleeping bag attached, and its just a yard away, while the other tributes are getting their bearings I am planning my route, and I finally see Farrow and Celena is right beside him, Farrow finally spots me I look to the gap between him and Celena and then the bag. He gets it and nods.

The gong sounds and I RUN, I don't know how fast I am but all I go on is instinct. I dash past the bag and pick it up with one hand and dash between Farrow and Celena down the hill and away from the bloodbath that has definitely ensued. I know I have no chance there, I don't want much, something to carry food, and maybe anything I find of use. I don't need to stick around and be killed by bigger stronger opponents.

But I run, and I don't stop until I can't hear the chaos that is the cornucopia slaughter. Then I slow to a jog, until the terrain becomes rockier and the desert flora gets denser. I still don't stop until I find a small outcropping to get under, but I realize it would be the first place they would look…on the ground.

I look around me and see one of the cliffs is an easy climb for me and it had a few spots I could perch to see just what is in my bag.

The climb takes me about ten minutes, but I can see pretty far from my perch and they are still fighting all the way back at the golden horn. I take out my compass, that's due north, and I'm heading south west of it. I don't see Farrow, and he's pretty hard to miss, so maybe he did like I did, grab and run right after me. I drank water prior to getting here so I am good for maybe an hour after I check my supplies.

A long length of durable rope - like what I used in climbing; a pen knife versatile for now, a full canteen! Ok that's why it felt heavy, but it won't last me the whole day, I will need to find a way to water eventually, a tube of matches…that's if I need them I could start a fire pretty easily. Some dried fruit, some dried beef…that's why they gave a full canteen, in this place these things would dehydrate me incredibly fast! I decide to only eat them in an emergency, I saw a prickly pear cactus on my mad dash to my perch, I should hit that before I find a better spot.

Speaking of I should get down before the careers decide its time to go hunting the smallest tribute.

As I get down from my cliff something catches my eye, the stone looks…different… I take a closer look…that's not stone…it's coloured like it. I take a better look and am surprised, its camouflage cloth! Its covering something….I am about to drag it off when I realize it might be covering one of those camo rattlers so I step back and throw my pack at it making sure my water stays in my hand.

The bag hits something and it falls to the ground with a clatter, there is no angry hiss so I assume no snakes are around…yet. So I go and investigate, I take my pack and secure it on my back and I grab the cloth and fold it neatly, underneath is a small crossbow and a quiver with a dozen bolts. They are hiding the weapons this year it seems, I pick up the lightweight projectile weapon, and the bolts and sling them when I hear the first canon, second third, I start walking as I count. I get eight…eight died, I don't know who, and I will probably find out tonight.

Right now its water finding time, step one is to find what will be my 'straw' it has to be solid long and tube like…any tall plant with a thick stalk could do me, just has to be dry. As I head deeper into the thicket I hear a pained yell and another canon, nine down. And it's not even mid day by the sun.


	11. Careers and Comrades

Disclaimer: Hunger Games do not belong to me! ALSO

some of this survival stuff I found on an old movie called Quigly Down Under, other stuff was from Man vs. Wild….I do not own either

AUTHOR'S Note: This is another lengthy chappie folks, hope you enjoy. Also, if there are any artists in my reading ranks I would LOVE to see if you guys have any scenes you want to draw, personally I can't draw people that well. Patters no problem and painting abstractly is also a done deal but drawing people, even if it anime style…doesn't quite work for me. If you do and you don't mind showing off and your part of deviantart or other media sharing site feel free to leave your pen-name in the reviews I would be overjoyed to see your work! ;) and now let's get to it!

Chapter the Eleventh

Careers and Comrades 

I find dead dried reeds among the brush, one is long enough for me to use and I cut it down to size with my pen knife. Its sturdy enough for what I need it for as I search out another cliff face. Its little wonder why I like the desert so much, the plants give me substantial cover, I am near eye level to anything dangerous, and also being small and fast food is almost in readiness, well almost everything, cactus pears are a little far from my reach, and unfortunately they would give me everything I need, sugar and water in one juicy bite.

I try not to think of that problem as I have to get a drink right now; first I find my cliff and go to a shadowy side. I look along the edge and find an area that is cooler than the rest and I start to dig. I don't know how long but eventually my fingertips touch moisture and I jam my stalk into it and twist, I twist and twist and then I suck a bit on the end. I get a mouthful of gritty warm water, but it is water. I take the camo cloth from my backpack and cover the straw and suck again. This time no grit, just water. I drink my fill and then cover my tracks. Other than Farrow the only other two to know this trick would be Celena and Archie and they wouldn't have followed me. It's gone mid afternoon when I end up finding my quarry of the day, not snake, and not hare or grouse, cactus pears.

My father and Sen would be the ones to get this treat when we saw it. They were tall enough to be able to pluck it after wrapping their hands in old newspaper. I unfortunately don't have that luxury. I look around me for something, anything to help.

I end up just hitting them with my reed; since its sturdy enough for this task; to pick them off. I know I could also cut some paddles off this plant to eat, but I need to cook those I don't feel the need to start a fire right now so I leave them.

The fruit I am surprised to find does not have spines like it does back home. I examine it carefully, its still the plump red fruit I know, but the spines that dad would usually use his lighter on are not there. This must be the line my dad told us of, that was grown to be spineless and therefore easier to eat. For the heck of it and that I have room in my pack I knock a few more off and tuck them in with the rest of my stuff as I peal and eat my pear in search of a suitable sleeping area. Its juice and sugary sweetness satisfies both my need for water and my need for food. I won't need to eat tonight.

Up on a new cliff for the night I take a good look at the sleeping bag I managed to bring with me. It's lightly insulated, it has a zipper that allows me to open it up like a blanket, and it's very compactable. The ledge I chose is wide enough that I could lie down but I fear falling off so I sleep sitting up. As I am getting ready to sleep the capital anthem plays and the emblem is emblazoned on the sky/roof, its time for the nightly recap.

The girl and boy from three

The girl from four

The girl from six

Both from seven

The boy from nine

The fourteen from ten….

And both from twelve, Celena and Archie are gone! I catch myself whimpering a bit, and stuff my hurt for the loss down in my gut, I can't mourn them, not now, I will do it later, or when I know I will join them soon.

At least Farrow is still here.

I wake with a start, it's probably ten in the morning and I slept thru with no disturbance, I didn't even wake. And it was so peaceful, maybe it's the outdoors I need for sleep, and not that it's too quiet indoors.

I look around me and listen when I hear four voices.

"How are our supplies?" a boy voice asks

"We have enough water and food back at camp, we should be okay, as long as we don't mess around" a girl replies

"honestly I think this will be finish this soon, how long do you think the rest will last with just what they have on them?" a different boy says, and they come into view.

It's the careers!

They are right under my shelf. They don't even look up. I make faces, stick out my tongue from my high perch, not one reacts. I guess they don't think anyone would climb for shelter.

"Well the fives are still in it," the first boy says

"Come one Mav! The twerp won't last another day without Farrow" the first girl says, "we don't have to look for her she'll probably come and try and pick from our supplies and we get her then"

Mav

Maverick LeTorch, he's district two's boy tribute so the girl must be….

"Abble I am saying she knows her stuff! For a twerp to last one day is something" Maverick replies, Abbleline Junket is his counterpart that he is trying to convince.

"Someone has a crush on a twerp?" says the girl tribute from one in a sing song voice, that would be Jade Truette and so her counterpart would be….

"Will you guys shuddup!" Renard Goldrush, my least favorite, he was a real snob in training, sneering at the rest as we did the drills, "With all your mouths going we can't hear the damn rattlesnakes, want to end up like Nina from four? With your leg going black and poisoning you? These aren't normal snakes!"

"How do you know? Spend any time with them Ren?" Jade teases

They all laugh and head out of my earshot.

But they gave me insight, those snakes aren't normal if they kill tissue that fast. So they must be engineered like tracker jackers. I definitely won't get bit now, I am sure the flesh is still edible though so I will keep my eye out for them, and if they make Renard nervous? Well I have a trick I can definitely play to keep him away from me.

I eat another pear and climb down when I hear a low 'hoot hooot' like an owl, I spin around and several yards away I see Farrow. I nod him to come over as I climb to a low shelf.

He comes over, we exchange glances then I toss one of my last pears to him. He catches it carefully and realizes it's a safe fruit not the spiny one from home. We don't say anything for a moment, just appreciative glances, me knowing he's fine and he doesn't look dehydrated and he knows I am still among the living.

I show fingers one and then two and point in their general direction. I also point to him and one then make a sign of a snake slithering with my hand and then a terrified face, meaning 'district one's boy is scared of snakes'.

Farrow smiles and touches his nose meaning he understands. He points to me then does one and two quickly meaning girl from twelve, then he touches his heart, meaning she liked me, when I sign who killed her and ask if it was district one or two he shakes his head and replies, 'district seven boy' then points to the career path and signs he was killed by careers after.

Well at least she was avenged, in some twisted way.

I have one last question for him, I show my crossbow and look curious, did he find something? He shakes his head. I offer mine to him and he shakes his head again showing the hunting knife he must have acquired at the horn. He's ok, he points to the sky and then off in the careers direction. He has to get moving he's on the hunt. I nod, I want to hug him but we just grasp each other's forearm, a 'so long' gesture between comrades, we let go and he canters off as I jump down to make my way in the opposite direction.

Time to do a bit of exploring.


	12. Mercy in the Arena

**DISCLAIMER:** Hunger Games are not mine!

Chapter the Twelfth

Mercy in the Arena

Farrow's ex-hideout is not what I would call my favorite place.

He found a small cave near some scrub bushes. True it's close to a cliff that has an underground spring hidden away, but this is prime for careers to seek him out, maybe he likes it that way, his plan all along.

I settle down to take a short nap when I hear it, the rattle of a snake and its damned close. I look around and take out my pen knife and open up the long blade. I wish I had something bigger and heavier, I will have to get the snake right in the head with this thing. I slowly get out of my sleeping bag and see its eyes in the very back of the cave. Boy is it huge! I've never seen a rattle snake that large before. And lo there is the rattle on its tail perked up and vibrating a racket anyone can hear and know 'back off' is pretty much what its saying.

I don't like getting ordered before I nap, and all I see is meat. I have plenty of water to wash this sucker down and the energy I can take in from his carcass will keep me going until tomorrow. No way will this snake live another day.

Its fast but I'm faster. I dash outside the cave and find a long stick that is heavy enough for this one shot, I take the cord that was supposed to cinch my jacket closer to me and use it to tie my penknife to the stick. It's rudimentary but I only need it for a moment. I get back in and the snake hasn't moved.

Poor poor idiot critter thinks a rattle will scare me off. Doesn't it know I've hunted its relatives in my district since I could shoot a spear? It lunges as do I and spear it right between his eyes and pin it to the ground. It coils and uncoils over my sleeping bag, I grab it at the base of its neck and shove the knife deep to stops it squirming. Diner will be underway as soon as I examine it.

It's the colour of the sandstone cliffs, a dusty orange rose colour. Its skin is rough and it looks to be a cross between a hognose pit viper and a diamond back rattler, but much much larger, and not much patterning to its skin.

I open its mouth and get a fright, it has two sets of fangs, one behind the other and when I go and express the venom its black. This is not your run of the mill snake for sure. Venom usually is milky white or clear, not black. And two sets of fangs? This is a mutt if I have ever seen one. I cut off the head for good measure and open the skin to reveal normal looking flesh, I lay the skinned carcass back on its skin as I set a fire to cook it while there is light still out there. I also take the rattle and get a sturdy stick to put it on, the rattle is heavier and the shakers are stronger than normal. If this doesn't scare Renard I don't know what would. For kicks I give it a quick shake. I'm not the perfect rattler, I can't go as fast as a snake can but the careers won't know that.

It takes a while to cook the meat but it's sweet and tender and not at all heavy and greasy.

As I finish up and wrap the rest in the camo cloth for later I hear two cannons, I wonder if its careers.

That's eleven gone, thirteen left including me….

Then another one…twelve left

And one more…eleven remain

They are dropping like flies.

I wonder if it has anything to do with the snakes. Or maybe it's the difficulty in finding water.

I drink my fill from the underground spring. And make to go when I hear a moan from nearby.

I try and ignore my instinct to find out but my feet drive me towards the pained moan.

It's the boy from six; he sees me and reaches for his spear with his off hand. He looks at me and I look at him, he is holding his dominant arm away from himself for reasons I don't know.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he looks at me like I said I have two head and I call myself Jabberwocky.

"Why do you care?" he says acidly

"Because you're moaning will attract the careers if you don't let up" I reply in turn just as annoyed

"Better they find me, I'm a goner" he shows me his arm and I know it will be etched in my memory.

It has turned black and it oozes pus that is not in any way normal.

"I rather they find me" his voice is hitching in his throat, the venom must be traveling faster now thru his system, or it's due to panic which would do so anyway, "it hurts"

I don't know why but my hands go for my crossbow, and the words that come out of my mouth are so foreign I can't figure where they come from. They are cool and calculated and out of my normal way of thinking, what my dad would have called 'clinical', I can only reason that I feel bad that he is suffering.

"I can help you, if you want to go quickly" I reply

I can't believe the relief he has in his eyes, "please, I don't want to die like the girl from four" he says his legs giving out and he lays against a tree, "do it"

I aim and fire at his chest and he slumps over, the cannon makes me jump and I rush to retrieve the bolt from his chest, I didn't kill out of hate or need to preserve myself. He asked to be killed!

Doesn't make it easier.

I run as far from the site as I can before half the snake comes back up.

I had never killed before, unless you count not warning the girl from four. I start to wonder how badly she was bitten if everyone is talking about her. If I see Farrow in two days I will have to ask him.

I can't sleep, with the cannons I have heard it brings us to ten, and I can't shake the sound echoing in my head. Ten tributes alive and it's just two days in. They must really hate us.

The nightly recap lets me know

The boy from six

The girl from ten

Both from eleven

That leaves both from eight, the boy from four, the careers, me, Farrow and the girl from nine

This must be the fastest games they have ever had, and just four days until my birthday.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I realize I use a word that might be foreign to people….Jabberwocky, it's from a Lewis Carol poem (also not mine!) I always liked it, and the word is so strange, as is the image of Jabberwockies, just a completely messed up critter. Ariana uses this word to convey that her asking if the boy is okay would be something _so out of the ordinary_ in the games, it boggles the mind. No one worries about how others are doing, so this little girl of 13 yrs is the only one so far that shows compassion. Kinda makes you wonder doesn't it? Flame away I don't care :P


	13. Birthday Wishes and the Pampered Few

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Hunger Games, I wish I did though, then I wouldn't have to work a day in my life!

Chapter the Thirteenth

Birthday Wishes and the Pampered Few

Day three and I now hate the games with new vigor. I hated them before, I saw no point in them but now I really hate them.

Because the boy from six wasn't my only mercy kill.

I found the boy from four early on day three, laying facing up at a cliff side. I had just had the last of my snake and some water and had just collected another snake for my supper that night and some pears for snacking when I hear a cry of fear and a loud *thump* from the cliffs I was going to.

He is sprawled there spread eagled coughing blood.

"Oh god" he is muttering, "oh god oh god oh god" when I get to him he starts, but he isn't flinching away and he winces when he tries.

"What happened?" I ask dumbly, I know what happened he tried to climb and fell but why he isn't moving I don't know.

"I was trying to get to that perch up there" he says but isn't pointing with his arms, "I…I lost my footing, and I fell…I…I can't move" he coughs again and I am sure he punctured a lung as well, "I think I broke my back, oh god, I know there are vultures, I'm gonna be eaten alive I know it!" he has tears running down his face in fear of actually seeing himself being devoured to death.

"You won't" I say, trying to keep him calm, he starts to cry a bit more when I touch his face.

"please get a career, tell them to end me, please I don't want to be send home in a jar" he looks at me, he's rambling, I know if I left him there he would probably die before vultures came to eat him, but the panic and the fear in his voice gets me to take my crossbow again.

"Thank you" he says as he sees me load a bolt.

"Close your eyes" I ask and he obeys as the bolt hits his chest and he stops breathing, I yank the bolt out as the cannon fires…we are down to nine.

The next day I wait at my old perch for Farrow, I will him to me, I need him, I just killed two boys in the past two days because they were gonna die anyway.

I hear the 'hoot hoooot' and see him from the opposite side today. My heart sinks, he is limping and he looks a bit worse for wear. I want to run to him and I make to get down when a shrill whistle gets my attention and he points angrily for me to stay put. He gets to me and leans against the cliff face. No signs today I need to talk to him.

"I killed two" I say

He doesn't reply for a moment, "I killed two myself, not the careers but I'll get one I promised you didn't I?"

"What happened?" I asked, "why are you limping? Why do you look like you haven't eaten?" I sound more angry and upset than worried, like a mother fussing over their child.

His laugh surprises me, "glow worm I never went camping, think I have an easy time scaling cliffs like you do?" I growl at him, "its just a sprain, I'll rest it back at my cave"

"You have to be more careful" I say tossing him two pears and the other half a snake, the meat keeps well

"So how did you kill the two?" he asked as he pockets the food in his backpack, "were they out to get you?"

"No they were dying I just gave them a quick end" I reply

"Mine didn't know what was coming, the two from eleven, almost as big as me, but not all that bright" Farrow says, I can tell he is faking it, I know he didn't want to kill them but in the arena is either you are prey or predator, "any sign of the careers?"

"I haven't been this side in a couple days, I just got back" I reply, "but be careful of the snakes I think they are-"

"Mutts, yeah I figured as much when the girl from four had the worst allergic reaction I had seen" Farrow explains, "she screamed, grabbed her leg, then she turned blue and coughed blood all over the girl from nine, I think she's gone a bit mad from that, last I saw her she was muttering to herself as she was running away from me" he pauses, "so what do you want for your birthday little bit?"

"A hunting knife, a metal straw and maybe supplies to make an atlatl" I say to him without thinking

"What no birthday cake? No soda?" he jokes

"If I really wanted food I would say a big bowl of strawberries doused in agave syrup" I reply

He groans in appreciation, "how about that rosemary chicken we get at harvest time, or the hot dogs when they get to the final eight" he adds

"Cold lemonade, with one Mrs. Goldfar's sugar cookies" I return

"Stop! God you're an evil little twerp" laughing he reaches to try and grab me down, I scoot back and laugh maniacally, after trying to grab me he tosses me two full canteens, "Think of it as an early birthday gift, I salvaged them from the elevens and have kept them full" he adds…then a lull in our conversation

"We are almost there y'know" he says, "one more goes and its down to eight of us"

"Y'think Seneca is watching right now?" I ask

"I think he's glued to the tv right now" Farrow laughs, "I think he is shouting at you to use your pen knife to make your atlatl"

"It's not sharp enough and I need the sawing edge of a hunting knife" I reply, he takes his out, oh how I long for one of my own

"I can give you mine" he offers me the handle, I push it back to him handle towards him now

"You need it more" I reply, "I can manage, I have so far"

"The other tributes aren't doing so well" he says, "they don't know our tricks"

"Maybe the arena will take the careers" I reply

"Nooo I will take care of those four" Farrow says

"Farr" I whine

"No glow worm, I told you I would take care of them" he looks up to me on my perch, "And I gotta get going before the light goes, it's getting colder at night you notice?"

Actually I haven't because my sleeping bag keeps me warm at night so I shrug non committably.

"Well it has, sooner or later they will have to make a fire and that's when I will be waiting" he says darkly he smirks and I smirk back, "see you in a couple days twerp, stay safe" he heads off back where he came

I watch him leave and then head off back to the horn; I want to see where this camp the careers have made is located.

I keep low and scamper past the cornucopia and right on the other side I see their so called camp. Its literally the whole of the supplies spread out everywhere, they have pitched a tent and they have plenty of water, in large reservoirs with taps. Its too perfect, too easy for them. While me and Farrow are living by our wits they have the easy life, I walk away in disgust not even wanting to figure out how to sabotage their reign. If the game makers get bored they could very easily whip up a sandstorm and wipe out their supplies.

I head back to my first high perch. And decide to call it a night.


	14. Mr Abernathy and the Careers part 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't think I have to do this much more but I will say now like I said it then I Don't Own The Hunger Games!

Chapter the Fourteenth

Mr. Abernathy and 

Careers part two

Why do I decide to think of ways to ruin a pleasant evening, I do not know.

I get the first stirrings of the wind as I am halfway to my perch. It's stronger than normal. It then occurs to me it has been a day of no deaths, they have gotten bored.

I look around and see the dirt and sand being kicked up easily and realize they have done it…

They are creating a sand storm.

I don't have much time, I don't bother going to my perch.

Up there I will be a sitting duck! I need shelter, and the wind is getting harsher, my hands and face are being hit with small stones and sand, and as the wind really picks up I feel the sand scratch my skin. This is stronger than the storms back home, I don't just need cover like a rock shelf I need to cover up!

I head for the shelf I had meant to go for earlier on day one and run in headless of checking for snakes or scorpions or other deadly critter, I can kill them quick enough. Thankfully there are none, and I whip out my sleeping bag cover myself head first and tuck it around me as the sand blasts in. I am buffeted here and there and my hands manage to get the worst of it as I try and hold tight to the cloth. They feel raw, but not bloody thankfully. The wind lasts the whole afternoon but manages to leave me halfway thru. It passes like a wave. I dare not get out of my hideout until I know it has past.

I uncover myself to see that there is a dune right outside the shelf leaving a small crawlspace to exit thru. I take stock of myself and notice my hands are bright red and sand burnt, like I have used fine sandpaper until I have taken a few thin layers of skin off, they are extremely sensitive and I try using my fingernails more than my finger tips to re-zip my sleeping bag and gingerly replace it in my backpack.

My first action is to get to an aloe plant for a quick fix until I can think of a more permanent solution when I exit the temporary cave.

As I exit I hear the thing I was sure to hear earlier…a cannon

We have reached the last eight, 'the thirteen year old is pace for pace with the careers' I can almost hear Templesmith say as a commentary.

As I head for my shelf after collecting a couple leaves of aloe from a plant near my pear cactus I see a silver chute float to my cliff. It lands on my shelf and I run for the second time in the game, it has to be for me, who else climbs cliffs?

When I get there I don't expect much, maybe a congratulatory card for making it this far, or a note from home, but its more than that. It's a box with a letter attached.

Forget the box I want to read the letter first!

_Hey there sweetheart,_

_First let me congratulate you on making it this far. If you haven't guessed I am not Tracker or Hellen. My name is Haymitch Abernathy and I am now your official mentor for the remaining of the game, Hellen has bequeathed you to me. My two tributes had an unspoken alliance, Celena was adamant that if they didn't make it you should. So I am here to help with what I can when I can and how I can._

_Here is the problem, (though I don't think you see it as such) I don't know HOW to help you, you seem to be managing fine on your own, even after being blasted by sand. (by the way the balm in this box is strong you just need a dab on each hand and rub it in, you should be fine). If you can clue me in to what you need I will get it to you, you have no idea how many people in the capitol want to sponsor the "angel of mercy". I have been asked to offer your food, water, toys, games, anything…so as your official never ending genie_

_What is your wish?_

_-H-_

_Ps: what the hell is agave syrup?_

Balm! I don't even think of anything but that.

I toss my aloe aside and take out the canister, natural healing be damned capital stuff is by far better! The canister holds this deep honey coloured waxy balm that warms in my hands and spreads so wonderfully on my raw skin. Instant relief.

I re-read the letter

What do I need? And how do I let Mr. Abernathy know? I look up, there is still light left, I wonder would a camera follow me to the top?

It's worth a shot.

I start my ascent, Its tougher as I get higher the cracks are shallower and farther between, I think one of my items will be climbing gear as I make it to the peak.

I let out a shrill whistle so maybe the game makers are paying attention and write a note…or rather pictograph with the stick end of my snake rattle, its reads

_-H-_

_Wish list_

_(picture of hunting knife with a sawing edge)_

_(a long tube with measurements with a tapered end with an arrow and the word 'clean surgical grade stainless steel')_

_(a block of wood, and six long dowels with measurements)_

_And written ' climbing gear!'_

_Thank you_

_-A-_

_Ps: (I write small if they want to know they can zoom in) agave syrup is what we in D5 use like honey, it comes from a plant of the same name, and it is also used in the making of Tequila_

I don't wait, I know it will take some time to gather money and buy my requested items. So I carefully and painstakingly make my decent almost falling twice before making it to my high perch.

I sit up and wait for the recap to know who got swept up in the sand storm. It was the girl from nine, the crazed one who got coughed on by the girl from four Nina.

I don't sleep long, for one I am getting nightmares of the two I killed and second something in me tells me to stay alert and for good reason, even this late the careers are coming my way. Its almost like déjà vu only now they aren't all that cocky, and they aren't all there!

"We can't risk it!" Renard says, "our supplies are wasted I told you we had to keep them in the horn but noooo Abble wanted to keep a closer eye on them, smart move moron! Now we are pretty much dead!"

"Please Renard" Jade sounds upset, "she didn't do it on purpose, not like how you shunned Maverick"

"He was always going off on his own! Kept saying we should be careful of the twerp from five! Said she's gonna outlast us" Renard says pompously, "please if he was smart he'd come back to the alliance"

"He won't he told me why" Abbleline replies, "he has a little sister like the twerp, he's a sentimental fool"

Renard laughs, "god is that why he refuses to hunt her down?" he makes a simpering voice, "don't worry Mav we won't hurt the twerp we'll just make sure there is a snake ready to bite her and she can't fight back"

The girls laugh and it pisses me off so much I sink my hand into my bag and take out the rattle giving it a violent shake, so loud Renard jumps a foot in the air.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he looks around bewildered, "lets get outta here!" and he speeds up

"What a wuss" Abbleline says as her and Jade follow

So Maverick is off on his own now, this is interesting…as I start to settle down again a chute floats beside me

-_A-_

_This was the easiest thing to get, other items will follow_

_Thanks for the agave info_

_Keep eye on the sky for more_

_-H-_

I open the box and see the thing I envied from Farrow

My own hunting knife, and it's my size, not the hulking one that Farrow has. It has a sheath I can wrap over one shoulder and across my chest so the handle is a quick grasp away.

"Wow" I whisper, "thank you Mr. Abernathy" and I settle down to sleep

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hmm interesting, a change in mentorship? And a broken alliance? What will happen now that the careers are now level like Cato's crew was? Will we see anyone else go off on their own? Stay Tuned!


	15. It's okay to cry

**Disclaimer:** My mom told me once with some brushing up I could actual be a writer! Nah! I like writing fanfiction, let Suzanne Collins own the right to The Hunger Games, as long as I can write fanfiction based on it I'm a happy puppy!

Chapter the Fifteenth

It's okay to cry

I wake and its early morning, and with my new knife in hand its time to hunt for breakfast. I climb down to the ground and head off for the denser brush that holds my ally Farrow.

As I promised before this whole exercise in survival began I don't go searching him out, I go looking for a nice big snake I can cook that will last me a couple days. First I find a long stick my hunting knife easily pares to a point for a working spear. I strip its bark so my still sensitive hands don't hurt from griping it. I look in dark crevasses and in hollows of trees until the rattle allows me to hone in and ….breakfast, lunch and diner in one large package. I find an area to cook it and set it up.

A chute comes down, no box with it just a note that I am trying not to laugh at, doesn't he know I have to keep a low profile?

-_A-_

_Question on everyone's mind, and I know they should wait for the interview but…_

_Does that taste good at all?_

_-H-_

To answer him draw a check mark in the brush, the movement will be enough for him to understand I guess. Even he thinks I will win this thing, I can't fathom it yet, I still find it too early to bet on winning this game.

I hear a cannon go off….we are down to seven. The odds are getting better though

I find having Abernathy as my mentor is not only helpful but comforting.

Case in point is tonight, after gathering my snake a la bbq, and refining my spear a second cannon goes off down to six.

Only at night do I feel truly alone in the arena now.

The first death is the girl from eight, I don't know her

But the second is Farrow…my Farrow…he's gone!

My eyes prick, and I feel the tears come and since I'm high up on my shelf I cry, not loudly, I know I have to stay quiet but I cry none the less knowing no one can get me from up here.

My friend, my ally, is dead! My mind races thru question I cannot and will not try and answer…

How did he die? Was it quick? Did he suffer?

Why didn't he find me?

I know the answer to that one, it's an odd number day today, he only showed up on the evens, two, and four, he was gonna show up tomorrow on my birthday. I lay down and hold my sleeping bag close to me to try and stifle a racking fit of sobs that I am fighting to keep in, when a chute falls and the note is a shinny ink that picks up the light so I am able to read it. I think it is my imagination but the moon seems to be brighter than normal.

_-A-_

_It's okay, he didn't suffer, when he knew he wouldn't make it he found some poisonous berries, he was gone is seconds._

_I'm so sorry sweetheart, don't feel sad for him, he died bravely, and took a psychopath with him._

_Be careful of the boy from eight, he's not alright anymore. Even his mentors are worried he might have gone insane from heat, thirst and the 'futility' of this arena. Even with getting water, he seems to have lost his grasp on reality._

_I am trying to get the rest of your things for you, it's taking time. Stay safe, if I could I would hug you right now, your other mentors and I can't be more proud of you!_

_-H-_

I hold the note close to me and slip off to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Makes you wonder what made Haymitch turn sour if he is so sweet to this little girl…

Let's all raise our glasses/ mugs of coffee/ mugs of tea to Farrow the brave. Hail the victorious dead! I will accept flames but know this….(and here I spoil you dear readers) all is not lost. Stay Tuned!

Also thank yous go out to my reviewers **The Jumble Book**, **Katielouise10x **and my newest one **Cappoquin's Calling**


	16. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games!

**Author's note:** Please note some things in this chapter might sound a bit off, but it's a fanfic take it with a grain of NaCl ;)

**To my reviewers**: many thanks to my regulars **Jumble Book**, **Katielouise10x,** **Cappoquin's calling**, and to my newest reviewer **Mockinjaylove **(MJL I update regularly 3 times week please be patient) **also yes this is technically a day early but I didn't want to feel rushed tomorrow so yeah…one shot deal though people :P**

Chapter the Sixteenth

Birthday Surprises

Today is my birthday, and I wake way too early.

Sleep was hard to get I keep getting nightmares, loosing Farrow, killing the two boys…that blackened putrid arm reaching out to grab and pull me into a vast nothingness...

On a lighter note as I look around me there are three parcels, one at my head, one at my feet and one in front of me…

My other things have arrived overnight!

The note explains it

_-Ariana!-_

_This is a first! A tribute spending their birthday in the arena! I don't think in 68 years it has happened, I don't know whether to congratulate you or feel sorry for you kid!_

_Here are your requested items, you have NO idea how many people wanted to send you food. They can't believe you are turning up your nose to capital fare! Personally neither do I but I guess growing up on what's in the arena you feel more at home._

_I can't wait to see what you are gonna do with this stuff. Especially the wood, why you asked for wood and not the item I do not know._

_-H-_

Each parcel has a pictograph attached, but it's obvious from the size of them what is within. The long thin one is my metal straw, polished and shiny and most important clean.

The second has a helmet and the picture of a mountain, which would be climbing gear.

The one that landed near my hands just has question marks; I guess they didn't know what to make of this request, what would a pictograph of simple pieces of wood be anyway? I open that one first, a block of wood about the length of my forearm and about as thick. And six wooden dowels that are half my height in length, and thin like a javelin.

My atlatl takes me just over an hour to perfect and the dowels are now my deadly spears. I use the bolt quiver from my crossbow to carry both bolts and spears as I hunt not for a snake…oh no…my birthday I want eggs for breakfast. I know I saw a birds nest on a cliff south of mine and take a nice walk. I keep an eye and ear out for the careers but in the brush they would probably think of snakes as their number one enemy and stay clear of it.

I realize how I missed climbing the cliffs with my father when I open up the climbing gear, the helmet and harness are made to my size, plenty of cams, hexes and wires, carabineers, everything I need not just to scale one but all the cliffs I see. I think one is enough though and I make my way up to the nest. The mother is not there but two big eggs are.

I haven't had an egg as long as I was in the community home until I was reaped. And I like eggs! My mouth waters at the idea of one fried with bacon, pity I should have asked for bacon, but that would have opened up a lot more pricier requests, greed isn't my strong suit.

I take both and make my way down with nary a slip up. I take them back to my shelf.

That's when I hear him, the harsh breathing, the raspiness and the *thump* as he falls just outside the slightly more dense wooded area….Its Maverick!

I tuck my eggs in the camo cloth and tuck that in a place it can't get squashed if I toss it down.

Why do I run to him? He's a career? But he is also hurt and tired and he was shunned. He's alone like I am.

When I get to him I see he is far worse than I thought. He's flush and sweaty, his skin has been sand burnt in some areas like my hands were and his breathing is ragged and hoarse. When I touch him he's warm. This is heat exhaustion; we are not in a good position.

I want to get him into the shade, but that's thru the brush and he's twice my size!

"Maverick?" I say his name and he barely registers me, "Maverick I'm gonna help you, please can you get up?"

He doesn't seem to understand, his lips are dry and cracked, I do one part of first aid right here and now, I give him water from my canteen. Half of it spills down his chest but he manages to drink as well as he looks at me with hazy eyes, "yur dis fiv" he slurs and points beside me…great he's delirious.

"And your district two, so what? let's get you into the shade okay?" I say to him

_sorry Farrow can't keep my promise anymore_ I think to myself.

He slowly gets to his feet and we painstakingly get to my cliff. No more shelves for me, not with him around…maybe at night I'll sleep hanging away just in case his loyalty flip flops. For now though he needs care. There is an outcropping in the cliff face deep enough for us to use as shelter if we lean against one wall. So I shove him in and sit on the outside. I give him a whole canteen and a pear, the juice has vitamins in it, but I need salt. His hands shake, and he's too weak to drink anymore but the fruit he does manage to eat and he passes out in the cool shaded refuge.

I go outside and write in the sand NaCl….

It takes no time at all for an envelope to fall with a note

-_A-_

_ALLIANCE WITH A CAREER? If you say so, you asked for table salt, but I can do one better than that, thank Maverick's mentor for this he knew where to get it._

_-H-_

The envelope holds several small silver coloured packets. The note that accompanies them in envelope instructs me to empty two in a full canteen. The packets hold orange powder that smells like citrus fruit. I empty two into my other spare canteen and shake to dissolve. For kicks I do my canteen as well with one packet, in case this stuff goes down fast and he needs another, he's lost salt and I don't think he will be able to eat meat yet. I just hope his mentors aren't completely clueless.

I get him to wake and drink. He starts to come round after a few solid gulps, and his eyes start to clear. Whatever this stuff is it really works fast!

Finally he registers who is sitting across from him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:** Quick! What is the first thing you would say seeing a kid bring you from the brink? Also…here is my rambling of the day. I am one of those author's that likes to imagine who would play certain roles in their fanfics. I picked out Maverick ever since this chapter, so who would you have as say…the careers? Farrow?….what about Tracker and Hellen?...and no there will be no "cave scene" for this pair! Dirty dirty readers!


	17. Maverick

**Disclaimer: **Like always The Hunger Games are not Mine!

Chapter the Seventeenth

Maverick

"You're the twerp?" he shoots straight up and bangs his head on the ceiling, "OW! OOOOW!"

"Keep quiet!" I say sharply getting him to sit, he is still wobbly on his feet, "you nearly died back there" I look concerned and I offer the canteen again, "drink it will help"

He sits down and drinks, he stares at me, unable to fathom the thirteen…correction fourteen year old that is helping him.

"You could have left me to die, it would have been easy" he finally says his voice has lost some of the raspiness, "my team would have let you die."

I don't respond to this, what I do is get a smooth flat stone from outside clean it with a touch of water from my canteen and leave it in the almost mid-day sun to heat until its sizzling hot and crack open my late breakfast.

"How did you get your hands on eggs?" he spurts out his juice quite comically

"I climbed for it on the south cliff" I say, "what have you been eating?"

"Mostly re-hydrated food with my group, until I left, then I rationed what they gave us in our packs" he replies, "how have you survived so long?"

"I live in district five remember? This is my home, my dad taught us survival in this habitat" I reply, I am trying to rationalize why I saved him but all I can think of is it's nice to have someone to talk to, I loosen the eggs with my knife so they are easy to eat as I think this thru.

He nods, I pass him an egg on a piece of stone and he eats it quietly. He can't get his gaze to break from me, and its starting to unnerve. No one stares at someone without purpose.

"What?" I finally ask, "you keep staring at me like I'm gonna explode or change into a viper"

"Aren't you?" he asks a small smirk working its way to the surface, "I am easy prey aren't I?"

I sigh exasperated, "I'm not gonna kill you" I look annoyed at his thought that I would save him only to kill him, "I'll keep you safe until you're feeling better then we can part, there are only six of us left anyway"

"Oh" he breaks his gaze finally, "well…thank you"

"No problem" I reply, I realize I had anticipated having both eggs to myself which would have lasted me the day, but seeing as Maverick took half my breakfast I need to go and hunt for something else, "look I should get some more fruit, and maybe a hare, there is some cooked snake meat in my pack, and a couple canteens" I make to go out to hunt.

"You're going out there alone?" he sounds worried.

"I've done so, this far" I reply, "I'll be fine, besides you can't come, you'll fall over"

He looks wary, "just….don't go far okay?"

I shake my head and give a playful smirk, "gee I didn't know I had a brother in the arena, oh and my name is not twerp its 'Ariana' " I reply and am off before he can counter.

Its nice having my atlatl finally, crossbows are nice but I don't feel like they are part of my arm, and I don't control their speed and accuracy like I do my spear launcher. It's gratifying as I spear a hare in no time then I get three pears and a pad or two from the cactus nearby.

When I get back Maverick looks relieved. It's strange how he has grown attached to me so quickly, maybe its what they call Florence Nightingale effect only reversed. Or maybe like Abbeline said, I remind him of his sister. Either way it's a little endearing and a little annoying at the same time.

"What is that?" he points to my atlatl

I look at it, it's barely been used, "it's my atlatl" I reply

He looks confused, so I explain more, "it's a spear launcher, it was used by Aztecs, Native American and aboriginals for centuries as a hunting tool"

"Hunting tool, but you have a crossbow" he says

"It's not the same, I get better distance and accuracy with my atlatl than with my crossbow, maybe because I used one back home when my parents were still around" I pass him a pear and start preparing the cactus pads for the fire.

"Is it safe to eat that?" he asks, "aren't cactuses poisonous?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "that fruit is from a cactus, and this cactus is used all the time, not many cacti are as versatile, I wish we could find an agave bush though"

Maverick smiles and shakes his head, "man! You really know your stuff" he cuts into the fruit and passes me half, "do all district five kids know this much?"

"No" I laugh, "not unless they had parents that took them camping, and a lot didn't, rather keep in the home safe from snakes" I check my pack, "didn't want to try snake? I got a hare for supper if you wouldn't mind prepping it"

Maverick looks at the snake in horror, "you are gonna eat that?" then he looks at the hare, "and how do I prepare that?"

District two is pampered I realize. It takes me the better part of the day to show maverick how to prepare meat to cook, then get him to try snake meat for the first time. I can hear Seneca laughing all the way from out here, I want to laugh too, but to Maverick this is all new.

As we snuff out the fire a cannon goes off and I jump. The cannon remind me of loosing Farrow, and seeing the two I killed, I ball up tucking my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

"Hey" Maverick is beside me in an instant coaxing me to uncoil, "Ariana what's wrong?"

I shake my head, unable to explain myself

"Is it the cannon? Its was kinda loud wasn't it after the calm of today" he tries to figure me out

"I lost Farrow yesterday" I whisper, "an I killed two boys before that" I look at him, "I haven't slept properly since I keep seeing them in my dreams, all bloated and dead and trying to take me into a black void" I shiver , "how can they expect anyone to be normal when they win after what we have to do?"

Here's the thing, I think all brothers have this switch in their head that tells them when and how to comfort because before I know it Maverick has scooped me into his arms placed me on his lap and wraps me in a hug. At first I am shocked and a bit bewildered because only Farrow and Seneca could get this close to me without me hitting them, but after a beat or two I start to relax. He's bigger then Seneca but not as big as Farrow, and he's strong and I feel safe.

I am sure Seneca is screaming at the screen back home if he is seeing this, but right now I can't seem to care.

"It must be tough" he says softly not in a way one would say to a lover but more like a brother to a scared sibling, "and you've been alone Ariana, I don't know how you coped, maybe the other victors just forget the games they were in, or maybe they have therapists that help them recover, and there is always family right? Just try and relax, don't worry I'll keep watch"

I nod as he lets me lay on the sleeping bag, he rubs my back and it actually helps, it's so soothing that I start to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Aww ain't he sweet? I know a lot of you are thinking this is a highly unlikely situation, but there is method to my madness that will not be explained here in this fic. Just know that Farrow is smiling down on Maverick and Ariana right now.

A BIG thanks you goes out to my reviewers as always **JB, Capp, KL10X**, and now **Arrow **(**yes arrow I think all reviewers are created equal keep reviewing it makes me smile.. :D** )


	18. End of a Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**Author's Note:** I just have to say it, Maverick is by far my favorite character to write aside from Ariana, sorry JB :P (thanks for the reviews people! My fabulous four **JB, KL10X, Capp **and** Arrow, **it always makes me smile to see reviews XD)

Chapter the Eighteenth

End of a Birthday

I wake and he is watching the outside from the opening. It has started to rain and he has sorted the canteens in such a way to catch the rainwater by using the skin from the snake as a trough, well I guess he isn't a complete novice at survival. The hare however is a blackened mess, dry like the cured meat in my backpack, but still edible and not half bad when you get around the look of it. I let out a dry cough and he starts.

"Hey I thought you'd sleep thru the afternoon" he gives me a soft smile, "feeling better?"

"A bit, thanks for keeping watch" I reply getting up and running my hands thru my hair and then rubbing some balm in them, then it reminds me that Maverick could do with some as well, "hey come here for a sec" I ask him

He give the outside one last calculating look then comes over, "what is it?" he looks at the canister

"Balm for the sand burns we got" I reply, "one of my mentors sent it to me when I reached the final eight, it really helps" I take a good finger full and warm it in my hands before rubbing the burns on his hands, cheek, nose, and neck, "did you get much?"

"Nah just notes from home, they thought we'd be fine with all our supplies" he explains and I see him quietly sigh being soothed by the balm, he sees a slightly lost expression in my eyes and he looks concerned, "no notes from home?"

"No" I says quietly, "but mind its just my brother I have and maybe I will get something from him, or maybe not"

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom and dad" he says, "how did they…y'know"

"Power plant explosion, they were the last to leave being the foremen, vaporized" I say, now I do I wish Seneca was here

"Think your brother is proud of you?" maverick asks

"I think he's ripping his hair out right now, since I'm talking to a career, and not...y'know running to hide" I smirk

Maverick laughs and it sounds like how my brother would laugh, "well he shouldn't worry" he lays down, "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me"

I go take his spot in the opening, as the light fades the anthem plays

"So who's dead?" he asks, "the guy from eight?"

I look a bit shocked, "no its Abbleline, your counterpart"

He gets up just to see her image, "how is that? She was with Ren and Jade last I saw"

"She was with them last I saw too" I reply, "and that's probably after you saw them" I look at him confused

"How do you figure?" he tilts his head looking at me

I point to the shelf above us, "because I was there when you four were out on day one and after the storm I was there again, she called you sentimental"

Maverick smirks, "did she now? Probably because she's an only child, sorry…was an only child"

I glance at him, "not much loyalty is there"

"By loyalty you mean sticking together until you have to kill one another? No, they train us to distance ourselves when the numbers get low; I guess Abble thought they were low enough"

I tuck my legs against me, "my bet is she couldn't hack this place" I rest my chin on my knees

"It is pretty harsh out there, and you said you went camping with your parents in this terrain?" Maverick sits beside me.

"My dad and I did" I reply, "I haven't camped in three years"

"You still remember stuff though, what to eat, how to eat it, and first aid" he is trying to bring up my spirits but I just can't muster a genuine enough smile so I settle on smirking again, but the day was long and it caught up with me, I let a long yawn escape that makes Maverick chuckle.

"Long day twerp?" he asks, "come on get some sleep" he looks out as a chute floats down with a parcel and a card, "hey Ariana?"

"Yeah?" I'm looking up at the ceiling trying to will my mind to shut off so I can drift off

"You didn't say it was your birthday today" he comes over but I turn on my side and curl up, he gets the idea as he just rubs my back until I fall asleep.


	19. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill! Hunger Games not mine!

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think of the new alliance? Will it last? Have you been keeping track of who is still alive? Are my questions getting annoying? Yes? Let's get on with the story then! (Big thanks to my reviewers **JB, KL10x, Capp **and** Arrow** as always and my new reviewer **Koala**)

Chapter the Nineteenth 

How to Save a Life

I wake and he has me in his arms. Seneca did this for me once when I was much smaller, I had had a nightmare, he had been reaped and I had to watch as he died slowly in some arena. He had snuck into my room and wrapped me in his arms until I calmed.

Maverick must have done so last night since it's daylight now and I am usually up before its fully bright. The package that came the previous night is still unopened. As is the card.

I take the card first and let out a soft whimper. It's Seneca's handwriting, I feel my bottom lip tremble and I try to suck it up.

-_Happy birthday lightning bug!,_

_I hope they get this to you before the day ends, when Mr. Abernathy realized it was your birthday he somehow had someone go by hoverplane to our district so I could send you something. He said anything, a toy, something you might like, so we pooled any cash we had and went to the grocers. If you're not hungry don't worry I am sure they will be okay tomorrow. And Mrs. Goldfar sent something too._

_Hang in there! I love you squirt._

_Sen-_

_Ps: sorry couldn't get my hands on the syrup, and lemonade would be difficult to ship_

I look at the box in amazement. He couldn't have, not right now, and they would be too expensive! But I take the box and open it. He did it.

A huge plastic bowl of strawberries, and a small box with four sugar cookies, the things I told Farrow about.

Enough to share.

I don't think Sen would mind since I'm the one who had to spend their birthday in an arena, so I nudge Maverick.

"Maverick, get up, breakfast" I say softly

He peeks an eye open, "hey kiddo" he says, "its morning?"

"Yeah come on there is a treat for us" I smile; I actually genuinely smile for the first time in the games. Why shouldn't I? I have my favorite treat, I feel I did right thing in saving Maverick, Seneca cheering me on.

"For you, you mean" he corrects, looking a bit bewildered by my turn in mood.

"No, us" I correct back and give him one of the sugar cookies, then I put the strawberries between us, "if we don't eat it all they will spoil, or turn to jam and I don't think they could send toast"

He smiles taking the offered cookie, "you know I think you are the only decent person in this place, if Ren or Jade got this I doubt they would be sharing"

"Pity" I take a large strawberry and bite into it closing my eyes in sheer enjoyment, Maverick chuckles and messes up my hair.

"so what do we do after we finish?" he asks, "I mean we could just stay here its relatively safe"

I would have to agree with him, but we can't, not if we want to eat anything tonight, "nah I think I'm gonna have to teach you some survival skills for here" I reply

The fruit and cookies gave us enough energy that we make a morning of it heading into the shadier side where I killed the first boy.

He is absolutely useless with my atlatl, but he's a crackshot with the crossbow so I let him hunt with it. It doesn't take long to get meat for the night so we start to head back.

I feel the hair on the back of my head stand on end, like I'm being watched, and not like how we are all feeling with the hidden cameras, this is like eyes.

I know Maverick is behind me to my right. I see him out the corner of my eye so when a twig snaps to my left I am quick to jump.

Jade is staring at us, and she isn't looking all that great, her hair has been tangled, she's sun burnt, and she has a few scratches to her face and arms, like she was attacking herself with her fingernails. She smiles at us but it doesn't look friendly at all, alarms are going off in my head, something is wrong with this picture.

"Found the twerp Mav?" she squeaks at him and starts giggling, has she gone mad? "Good! We can kill her together"

"Ariana get out of here" Maverick says as Jade takes out her hunting knife.

I shake my head.

"Ariana please go" Maverick's voice is trying to be forceful, but all that is going thru my head is 'I can't move, I can't!'

Jade is looking at us in turn, she starts to look confused, "why are you protecting her Mav? Kill her! She's nothing! A speck!" she looks at me, "or I will"

"Ariana" Mav looks at me, "please run"

"No" I say stubbornly. I see worry knitting his brow, two against one would be better odds.

"Fine I'll kill you then her!" Jade hisses then charges.

"Run!" Maverick barks, "Run Now!" he shoots a bolt at her but she's running and dodges it, he goes after her tossing the spent crossbow and taking out his knife. I grab the bow and run finding my feet finally.

I hate doing it, I hate running away I feel like a coward! I stop midway and run back hearing them cry in pain as cuts are drawn. I load my atlatl.

I see them grappling with each other, hands forcing the other's knife away from face or eyes. Maverick has a deep gash in one arm and Jade had one on her shoulder bleeding badly. She is so wild from exposure and thirst she seems to not notice her surroundings, just her instincts are fueling her now.

I know Maverick is not doing well, he hasn't fully recovered from exposure himself and he isn't hopped up on adrenalin like Jade is. I watch for my moment and when Jade exposes her back I launch a spear right into the spot her heart should be…if she has one.

It seems to go in slow motion, she arching, head turning with blood seeping from her mouth as she collapses to the ground. Maverick looks stunned, he raises his eyes to me as I collapse to my knees hyperventilating.

The cannon goes off and I jerk away from him as he comes over after retrieving my spear from her back.

"It's okay" he says softly putting down the spear, "its okay, don't be scared I'm here, I'm fine", he reaches out to me like a scared animal, touching my hair gently. "She's gone, its okay" he adds.

"She…she was…she" I can't make sentences, that's was my first real kill, not out of mercy

"She was going to kill me Ariana, you saved my life…again" he smirks, "I am racking up quite the debt" he scoops me up in his good arm, "come on let's get back to the hideout."

I don't remember much, I think my brain shut off as we got to the desert edge. Next thing I know its early evening, I'm curled up in Maverick's lap in the fetal position. I must be a sight, acting like a scared pup, a wimp.

I wipe the tear streaks from my face, and then I look at Maverick's arm. He has wrapped a strip of his t-shirt around the gash, it's a mess. So I unfold myself and get a canteen of water from our stash, and set about cleaning it properly.

I hear the chute land and look to see a small package and a note.

_-A-_

_Sometimes you have to kill to live, remember that okay?_

_-H-_

The package has a first aid kit. I get his point. I shouldn't feel bad for killing to save someone, or myself. After all that's what this whole things is right? Maverick wakes to me cleaning and stitching his arm, I really did my homework because the line of stitching is carbon copied from the emergency book I read two weeks ago.

"Hey twerp" he says, I look up at him, "I thought I had lost you earlier" he smirks and touches my hair with the hand of his good arm, "you just held tight to yourself and didn't respond, I tried to get you to come round, when a note told me to give you time"

I look down, "sorry, I just didn't kill anyone who wasn't gonna die anyway before", I put a smear of antibiotic ointment and then wrap the injury in clean gauze.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm surprised you kept it together that long" he says, "next time let me take care of it though you've done enough. Now how about showing me how to cook snake properly"

I smirk, "you'll eat it this time?"

"Every crumb" he nods.

The anthem plays and Jade is shown, that's was the only kill today. Down to four and it starts to rain again.

**Author's note #2:** some of you might be wondering why Haymitch is actually…y'know NICE here….here is my logic…between the 69th and the 74th he lost another 8 tributes, true it doesn't compare to the other 38 but considering he helped our little warrior to a win it might have given him a bit of hope…then it's dashed again…I dunno I always thought he wasn't a complete and utter grouch


	20. The Climb

**Disclaimer:** If you have just tuned in….The Hunger Games don't belong to me!

Chapter the Twentieth

The Climb

We don't go hunting today.

When I wake Maverick is going thru our stuff, he found my climbing gear and smiles, "you go climbing much?" I shake my head, "why not?" he looks concerned.

"I dunno, I only used it to get the eggs" I reply, he tosses me my helmet, which I catch deftly.

"Show me how" he smiles, he is eager to learn but I see a flaw in his plan.

"We don't have a harness for you, or helmet for that matter" I reply, and I see him show a trace of disappointment, it vanishes as quickly as it came, I guess he knows I won't show him if he doesn't have the right gear.

"fine then I'll watch you go up" he smiles again, "come on kiddo, it will make you feel better, I promise" I can tell he is trying to cheer me up, after killing Jade yesterday I feel out of sorts. Maybe getting back to basics will help me focus again.

He is right, we pick the highest cliff and I start my ascent.

I hear him call to me to be careful as I add wires and cams as I go. Since I am getting higher I keep an eye out around us as my field of vision gets broader. I can see deep into both shaded areas.

On my right I can make out two bodies in the distance.

"I think Ren found district 8 guy" I call down to Maverick

"His name is Henry" Maverick replies

"Fine Henry" I roll my eyes at him, I am very high up now and I have to yell to reply

He paces, "why don'tcha get down kiddo!"

"Am I making you nervous?" I say dangling from my rope, even from this height I can almost see his worried face, I'm perfectly safe though my dad said I could hang from a rope till hell itself froze over.

"Yes! Get down before you fall down!" he calls, he even sounds worried, like how mom was that one time dad brought her along when we went climbing when I was nine.

"Fine fine" I mutter and make my way down, but he was right I do feel better

It's been a couple hours and still no canon, we look at each other and shrug as we sit in our hideout

"Stalemate y'think?" I ask

"Nah Ren would kill straight out if he could, something happened to stop them fighting" Maverick replies as he is skinning the snake we caught getting back to the hideout.

"Like what?" I'm watching a scorpion skitter by

"No clue, maybe Henry ran off, maybe Ren gave him a wound that would kill him eventually" he replies

"Or maybe Henry hurt Ren badly" I counter

There is a pause, "could be"

We are about to settle down to cook the snake Maverick has finally finished skinning when the canon goes off.

"What's your bet it's Henry?" Maverick asks

For the first time I shrug at the offer to wage a bet on a tribute, "I don't wanna bet on someone dying, not when we could be next" as I set the snake on the spit.

Maverick scoots beside me and I rest my head on his uninjured arm. He kisses the top of my head, much like Seneca did when I left for this nightmare.

Night comes quickly and with that we both get the worst chill.

Ren's face appears and we hear this laughter, it scares me half to death and I snuggle closely to Maverick, who holds me tight to him, but it doesn't help my nerves.

The laugher is half crazed, and hollow, Henry has gone mad.

The game masters must have a flare for drama because thunder and lightning start to roll in.

**Author's Note:** Oh dear we are in trouble now aren't we? It's getting close to the end folks! Only a few chapters remain! Sad to see it end? Happy? Bit of both? Lemme know! Be good readers and click the review button you won't regret it trust me!

(many Thanks to my faithful four reviewers **JB, KL10X, Capp **and** Arrow**)


	21. Showdown

**DISCLAIMER:** The Hunger Games are not mine neither is Hungry Hungry Hippos for that matter (seriously I don't own the board game! I have Monopoly instead)

Chapter the Twenty-First 

Showdown

It's been a week and a day by our reckoning from the time we have entered the arena.

I haven't received any notes from Mr. Abernathy, mainly because I haven't asked for anything in a while, because we haven't needed anything. Maybe because he knows I don't need pointers right now if something comes up I am sure he will be the first to tell me.

We get breakfast of pears and water and the last of the snake when we hear from off south of the hideout.

"Maverick! Maverick I am calling you out! Come on coward face me! I dare you! Or should I find the twerp first!" Henry calls out, "I'm sure she will be an easy kill!" and he starts to laugh again, that hollow laugh.

Its like a fire is lit under my companion, he looks off to where the voice is coming from and on a small cliff, maybe three or four stories high is Henry. He's thirty minutes away by foot, and since he's calling I am pretty sure he is gonna wait there until he dies of exposure or Maverick meets him.

I am scared when Maverick's feet start to steer him there, I grab his good arm. His face is determined, he means to face him!

"No don't Maverick" I look at him pleading him to stay, "he's insane let the heat and exposure kill him please."

"What if we get separated and he finds you Ariana" he kneels down, "I can't let him find you"

"but I can take him out with my atlatl" I counter, "he's lost his mind! Please don't do it, don't go" I can feel myself getting choked up, I know if we let him die off we would have to face off against one another but I can't let go of my last ally, it hurt when Farrow died, despite my best efforts tears start to form and then fall.

"no you've killed enough, remember what I said, I'm taking that responsibility off you" he shakes his head, "I'll be fine! Trust me" he smiles, why do I feel like I am back in the living room having the conversation with Farrow? When he gave off the sense of accepting he would not come home. I can't let Maverick go alone, Farrow, Celena and Archie were alone when they died. I can't do that to another friend.

"Then I'm coming too" I say, "I won't let you go alone"

He looks on the edge of telling me no, but I am looking at him stubbornly, the same look I give Seneca when he tells me to finish my breakfast, or wake up for the reaping, the look that almost always gets me what I want, almost.

He brushes the tears off my face, but more replace them. I'm heartbroken, I didn't love him but I liked him a lot, he helped me cope, he was there when I needed someone, my friend and ally and now he is going too!

"Alright but you stay hidden" he says softly wiping away a new stream of tears, "don't come out no matter what you hear or see okay? And take a route he is not watching deal? I don't want him spotting you before he sees me"

I nod, one more deal, not too hard to keep. I wipe my eyes.

"Good" he says as then hugs me, "it will be okay Ariana, now go" He watches me head off then he stands and heads off himself.

I take a westerly route back around our hideout whereas he take a direct route to the platform. There is a small alcove on one side where a dried up saguaro cactus stands, it was a scrawny one now dead and hard like wood, it sticks up like a sore thumb among the rocks and boulders.

"Where's the twerp?" I hear above me, "Renard said before I gutted him that you were probably playing babysitter"

"She's fourteen Henry, hardly a baby," Maverick replies, "and she saved me twice, unlike your partner, Juliette, last I saw her was before the sand storm that killed the girl from nine, the one babbling about blood and snakes"

"LEAVE JULIETTE ALONE!" Henry bellows

"Of course I will, she's dead Henry" Maverick replies calmly, I can imagine he has his arms up palms facing Henry calming him, "she got out of here, not the best way but at least she's out, what can you say about yourself? Hmm? Not all that well from the look of it"

"Shuddup" Henry says, "I'm getting outta here, you'll see, you'll all see" he laughs, "you'll all see! They already see! Saw everything we went thru, I got one bottle of water this whole time, one, Juliette gave me hers told me to win, told me I had to" he whimpers I hear gravel being moved and then crunching as maverick probably has gone to see if Henry is okay

"Don't touch me!" Henry cries, "don't…don't…you'll just as easily kill me, so I'll just kill you then your little savior if that's what you think she is"

"Over my dead body!" Maverick growl and I hear him cry as he lunges and a scuffle ensues, I hear a rattler nearby and see it slither past, as the sun starts to move I see the shadow of the two of them. Like one is strangling the other, or maybe its just wrestling. I can't figure it as the shadows disappear as they have gone to the other side. I hear a cry of pain and laughter.

"Just like Renard, stuck you good didn't I?" Henry says

I cover my mouth to stop screaming out.

"I've had worse" Maverick grunts

"Well come on then I'm all for seeing how badly you can hurt me" Henry says, "or should I just find the girl, hmm? She's probably hiding closeby isn't she" he laughs again, "do not play poker, you just gave her away! Come out Come out little Ariana! Yeah I know your name met Farrow in my travels….before he bit it, sorry about that saw him get stuck good, ate some weird berry and kicked it"

"Leave her alone!" Maverick grunts

"Make me windbag!" Henry counters and I hear Maverick roar angrily and then running and Henry grunting as Maverick probably collided with him, they are struggling and the shadows appear again this time just getting larger until stones spill over and I hear Henry give a strong grunt and Maverick's shadow disappears, Henry had pushed him off.

"Nice try career, but no luck" Henry replies, "just stay down and die like a good gutted fish" how badly was Maverick cut?

"No" I hear faintly

"What was that?" Henry says, "no strength behind that Maverick"

"NOOO!" Maverick's shadow appears so quick I barely registered it before Henry and Maverick come plummeting to the ground. Henry lands squarely on the dead cactus stump, it impales him thru the gut. A canon goes off immediately as they both land, but I'm not shaken. Maverick took a nasty tumble as well landing finally on his back.

"Maverick!" I cry out and scramble from my spot under the cliff. He's not moving I can barely see his chest rise, "Maverick? Mav?" I touch his cheek with a shaky hand

His eyes open just barely and there is blood coming from his mouth, "hey kiddo" he says catching my attention

"Hey" I say, I feel my eyes start to itch with tears, "we'll get you home ok? Patch you up?"

"Oh good" he says and tries to laugh, "how bad am I?"

I take stock of his body, there is blood coming from his mouth, and when I go behind his back with my small hands they touch a sticky area, I can't treat him I don't have what I need and I believe even Mr. Abernathy won't send it now. They will watch him die.

"Ari" he says softly

I look at him, and he brings a shaky hand up to smudge away a tear that escaped, "hey, its okay" he looks at me, his eyes are glassy and one tear manages to escape his, he grimaces and coughs, he must be in a lot of pain. I go for my crossbow that has rested on my back the entire ordeal.

"What are you doing?" he says softly, "Ariana no"

"But" I say, "I don't want to see you suffer", I can feel myself trembling

He smirks, "I barely feel a thing" he says, he's lying I know he is, "I just feel cold" he looks at me, "besides you've killed enough, just stay with me? Don't be scared"

I look at him, my friend, and I nod, he saved my life I can do this for him. I take off my jacket and put it across him.

"He's dead right?" he asks so softly as if it's an inside joke

I have to laugh, he's trying to make me feel better despite what is going to happen, "yeah had a bad encounter with a dead cactus"

He laughs and cough and when I look at him he has blood splattering his face from what he coughed up. I wipe him clean and wash his face a bit with the canteen water that has gotten warm.

He grimaces again, "Ari" he says

"I'm here" I reply touching his face, he barely registers me his eyes finally lock on mine

"I'm scared" he says his face has gone ghost white

"It's okay" I say, "It's okay Mav I'm here I won't leave you I promise"

He grips my hand as he shudders, and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart as it beats. It gets slower.

"Mav?" I say softly sitting up

"Yeah?" his voice is so quiet

"Thank you, I'm glad I knew you" I say to him, I mean every word, I can't say goodbye to him, I have a hard time to say that word, maybe because Seneca and I had to say it to mom and dad's closed coffins.

He closes his eyes and gives a sad smile, "ditto" his voice is barely a whisper, I look at him, and he's still

"Mav?" I look at him, "Mav?" I shake him, he's cold, and pale, and gone

Seconds later a canon goes off and I jump, tears are streaming down my face, and I am in anguish

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OUR VICTOR MISS ARIANA CRANE" announcer Templesmith says.

I see a hover plane come and a ladder falls.

"Ariana" I hear, I look up to see some unknown person I have never met before, "come on grab the ladder sweetheart" she says

I don't move.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Poor little kid! To be a victor isn't a good thing after all don't you think? It's not over folks, stay tuned! Don't forget to review / flame, reviewers get rewarded, flamers….well I have marshmallows : P !

(thanks go out to my fab four reviewers **JB, KL10X, Arrow **and** Capp**)


	22. Well Done

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned The Hunger Games, then I could have made Snow an Avox *evil grin*

**Author's note**: Poor Ariana! I hope she is doing okay she's been thru the ringer hasn't she? Let's see how she is holding up. Don't forget to review! (thanks go out to my constant reviewers **JB, KL10X **and** Capp**…arrow is missing… )

Chapter the Twenty-Second

Well Done

I don't know how long but the plane disappears.

I hear Templesmith call out to me; I hear a lot of people call for me. No one I know, not my mentors, not Flickerman, not my brother.

The lights dim a bit in the arena to signify dusk when the bodies are retrieved, but I still can't will myself to want to move any further than the alcove I was hiding in after I lost my last friend.

"Hey there darlin" finally I hear a voice I know, its Mr. Abernathy and he's walking towards me, "you okay?"

I shake my head, I can't stop crying, I shake all over and he comes and puts a blanket around me.

"Told them you wouldn't trust a stranger not after what's happened, they never listen" he grumbles, "come on let's walk"

"Are they watching?" I ask as he helps me to my wobbly feet

"No, they can't show this, it will disturb their fragile minds" he explains, "they generated a shadow of you getting on the plane, no one knows we're here except the game masters and your immediate entourage."

"I'm sorry I'm making so much trouble" I say and stumble as we make it to my old hideout

"Ah let them worry, they put you thru hell, they should know better than to try and make up for it quickly" he replies, as we sit down he takes his pack and gives me a bottle of apple juice, "drink it will help your nerves, no alcohol, but the sugar will help"

I take a sip but I can't stomach anymore, it feels all wrong, and I start to cry again. My hands are still stained with maverick's blood.

He wraps me in his arms, "its okay now, its over" he hushes me

"No it's not, it's not over, not ever" I cry

He pauses, "I know sweetheart, but it will get better trust me, Tracker has gone thru this so has Hellen and I and so will you"

"I'm sorry you lost Celena and Archie!" I can't stop crying, "I never wanted them to die! I didn't want a-a-any one to die!"

He hushes me then reaches into his bag. He takes out an envelope with my name on it.

"Here" he says opening it and then opening the letter for me.

_Dear Ariana, _

_If you won we are both very happy you did. Not many tributes were as kind as you._

_Heck Archie got elbowed by Renard while waiting for the elevator after the parade! He broke my partner's nose! I think they made a rule change for next year because of that. _

_Anyway if you won that means Archie and I are dead. _

_Don't be upset, we said our goodbyes long before we got to the arena. _

_Be happy my little friend, and live for all of us okay?_

_All our love,_

_Celena Harrow and Archie Niveen_

I am trembling and sobbing, and Abernathy holds me.

"I wanna go home" I say softly and pass out.

I wake up in a white room. I am in a soft warm bed, and dressed in a hospital gown, there is a plate of food in front of me and I brush a shaky hand thru my hair to feel a tube that is giving me fluids has been plugged into the top of it. The skin of my hands is completely healed the bright pink of it now my pale complexion again. My hair has been brushed out and tied back in a simple braid to keep it tidy. I try and sit up but its like my whole body is made of lead and it takes me a few attempts to manage this simple task, but manage it I do.

I try and eat but I feel nauseous and weak. I barely finish the small bowl of broth. I lay back down completely spend, feeling hollow. I try and cry, but I can't cry anymore, I'm all used up.

I want Seneca, and my old bed back at the community home, and the feel of my atlatl in my hand.

And Farrow.

That thought alone makes me curl up and try as I might I cannot squeeze one tear, exhaustion seeps in and I close my eyes wishing this all to be some horrible nightmare.

A doctor comes to talk to me, says what I am feeling is completely normal for what I have been thru. They call it 'survivor's guilt'.

I barely listen to him; he has no clue what it was like. I nod mutely but don't speak to him. I would probably yell at him if I had the strength to do so.

This happens for a few days I guess but I lost track of time.

Finally after what seems like purgatory they let me out; they give me my arena outfit to wear. Now freshly laundered and repaired.

I open the door and look around to see Tracker, Mr. Abernathy and Darwin.

I run to them, forgetting I have no shoes on my feet, but I be damned if I don't get there as fast as I left my platform on day one. Darwin catches me up in a hug and I hold tight to him, I am trembling like a leaf and I can feel tears welling up but none fall.

"Well done kiddo" he says, "well done"

Then I cry.


	23. Reliving Hell

**Disclaimer:** I am disclaiming here! I'm disclaiming here! The Hunger games ain't mine stop askin' would'ja?

**Author's Note:** Nearing the end of the line, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel or is that a train heading for me :P (thanks go out to **JB, KL10X** and Capp…who was missing from my reviews :P)

Chapter the Twenty-third

Reliving Hell

"She has braved the beasts of an unforgiving desert, ate snake and killed humanely" Caesar says, "in the arena she was called 'the twerp"" the audience chuckles at that remark, "we call her 'the angel of mercy' but her name is Ms. Ariana Crane!"

I am lifted up on my platform. Darwin tried to get me to wear a dress, play the innocent act one last time, but I am wearing my arena uniform, complete with the hat. I have my hair loose except with a freedom braid that tucks behind my ear. I look at the audience and wave before Caesar comes over and offers me his hand and guides me to my seat for the evening as the crowd cheers and whistles and applauds. This is just a warm up he will have a more in depth interview in a couple days when I am deemed able to withstand his onslaught better.

"Ariana I have to say you are the talk of the town, how are you feeling?" he asks

"Mr Flickerman, let's just say I'm glad to be back" I reply

"I bet you are, we all had a good chuckle at your face when you first saw your arena, what was going on in your head?"

"I thought 'I wish Seneca could see me now' "

There is a chuckle, and I give a bashful smile

"Yes Seneca, well before we run the clips, we thought you might want some company" Caesar says, "ladies and gentleman from district five Seneca Crane"

I whirl around as Seneca comes out in a tailored suit, I run to him I don't care what the populous thinks, as I wrap my arms around my brother and he does so as well, I let a few tears escape and he kneels down a bit, "its okay" he says, "I'm here now" and he picks me up and we settle on the chair.

"Seneca I bet you are glad to see your little sister" Caesar says

"You have no idea Caesar, I was terrified when she was reaped" he says as he keeps an arm around me protectively.

"Well she's here and whole, let's see how she got here" Caesar says and the lights lower as the big screen lights up to show a montage of the games encircling me.

It seems they have a theme of friendship this year, as they show how Celena and Archie are taking anyone going in my direction down before they are killed by Jade and the boy from seven.

They show Farrow and I signing in our broken code, on day two. I look so different, I seem brighter, happier. I feel myself tremble a bit and Seneca tightens his arm around me grounding me. He knows I'm not whole, not after what I went thru.

They show my two mercy kills, and then the conversation with Farrow. I never noticed how he was holding himself, I didn't notice how we were being watch not only by game makers but by Henry and off in the distance Maverick on the other side as well.

Then the interviews when we hit eight tributes and there is Seneca in a buttoned down shirt and jeans.

"what is going thru your head Seneca? Your little sister making it this far?"

Seneca looks directly at the interviewer ignoring the cameras, "how do you think I feel? She's alive, she just has to outlast them, and in this arena that won't be long"

"If you could say something to her, anything what would it be?"

He looks to be deep in thought, "head down, nose clean and I will see you in a couple days kiddo, she's probably not sleeping well after seeing the snakes and killing those two boys, so I would also say you did them a favor, they are in a better place now where there is no pain"

I rest my head against Seneca's side and he holds me closer.

Then my birthday, the gifts, making my weapon and climbing for breakfast. Then Maverick appears and collapses and I run to him. They show us hunting, the way Maverick is watching the surrounding to make sure we aren't followed then Jade appears and the battle and then me coming back and killing her. How Maverick picks me up and then when I black out.

He had fed me the last of the rabbit, and got me to drink and eat some fruit then just held me and sang softly. Something I barely recognize, it's an old song I guess. He is rocking me and he eventually drifts off too. I see that even when he wakes I am still closed off. He seems worried and I guess he had registered that I was able to communicate to Mr. Abernathy because he goes outside for a brief moment to write, suggestions? in the sand and gets his reply to give me time. He then returns to holding me as I am curled up on myself. He looks worried, scared for what this arena has done and I hear him say "I'm so sorry Ariana" it's soft and quiet and he closes his eyes and sleeps for a while.

"Do you remember that?" Caesar asks, he sometimes comments on the video

I shake my head, "I was pretty out of it, I don't remember much of this"

It goes to my big climb, it's like I am recharged. There is a bit of life still in my eyes and it's when I look at Maverick that it shines brightest. I'm just a kid! What do they want from me, I hated being alone and he's my friend. Then the canon goes off and we sleep.

Then the final fight, where I had promised I wouldn't come to his aid and the hug before we split up.

I see how Henry had hurt him, stabbing him in the lower back, that's where most of the blood was from. Seneca looks at me and I can feel my eyes are big and frightened. Everyone is paying attention to the screen and not me right now even the cameras are recording everyone else's reaction so Seneca touches Caesar's arm.

Caesar looks back at us, and I see sad realization. He doesn't say anything but he presses something on his sleeve, and up in some control center they are probably scrambling to take a break. He points Seneca to off stage and my brother gathers me in his arms and we vacate for a moment or two so I can regroup.

"Ari? Ari are you okay?" Seneca is shaking me, I think I stopped breathing for a moment because taking a breath seems hard.

Ceasar comes over with a glass of water, "Finnick was like this too, the younger they are the harder it is for them to cope" he says, "you alright sweety? You want me to cut it short?" he looks at me

"Can you Mr. Flickerman? We can do the other interview and you can maybe play up that she was still recovering from the arena and how harsh it was" Seneca says

"Of course that's my job" Caesar says he crouches down and hugs me, "don't worry Ariana it's alright"


	24. Advice From A Mentor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to The Hunger Games, I just own the books ;)

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to my reviewers **JB, KL10X, Capp, Arrow and my two new one Darkmanmod and KitKat1D**

Chapter the Twenty Fourth 

Advice From A Mentor

Seneca gathers me in his arms and takes me back to the level five rooms, Tracker welcomes us in and sees I am still in shock.

"Let's get her changed into something soft and warm" he says

Darwin wraps me in a soft white dressing gown of terrycloth, and gets me to drink a hot chocolate and eat some soup. Seneca and Tracker have gone to do damage control. I can't stomach much and when he realizes this he just lets me curl up on the couch.

"They shouldn't have shown your games to you" Darwin says angrily, "it would be like reliving them!"

My hands start to shake, my mind is a whirl with the images I was trying desperately to forget ever since they released me from recovery. I don't cry though which just make Darwin worry more.

With Hellen gone to get the victor's home ready for us to move into, he finds Haymitch out of concern for how I am taking things.

"She's taking it really rough I take it" he says as Darwin lets him in

"Worse than Finnick from four did, and he was in rough shape, with all the stings he got from the wasps and spiders" Darwin sounds concerned, "Seneca and Tracker are doing P.R. work, so she can regroup, but her interview is in a day and a half and she just won't talk, she just looks at us vacantly"

Haymitch comes over, "what happened kiddo?" he asks, "what triggered it?"

I look at him, and I try and figure out what was going on, what made me freeze. My foggy mind finally rewinds on the past events and its not the mercy kills, its loosing Maverick.

"Last fight" I say, "I see Mav in my head, as he is dying, I can't get him out"

"Yep that would do it" Haymitch sighs, "I saw a friend die in my games too, she was attacked by killer birds, skewered her neck in the arteries, she was coughin' and spurtin' blood too, and she was gone so fast"

"How do you forget?" I ask softly, "how do you just….how do you forget?"

He tilts his head to me, "oh sweetheart, it's not forgetting them, it's remembering them, and knowing they were your friend, you think of Farrow as dead, or do you remember him as the guy on the chariot with you holding you up?"

Farrow swims into my mind, big grin, talking to me soothingly, how he would laugh.

"When he put me on his shoulders, when we came in, and when we were joking about what food we were missing" I reply

"Right! So you just have to bring all the positive memories of Maverick to the front and push down that last fight, so it's not as important" he looks at me evenly, "what did you like about him? What made you smile?"

I have to think then I have a small smirk on my mouth, "when he first realized who I was in the alcove, how he nearly jumped out of his skin?"

Haymitch laughs, "that was my favorite part too, what else?"

"How he worried a lot when I was climbing kinda like how mom was, and when I left to get food the first time alone?" I start to feel better, the image of Maverick with blood coming from his mouth slowly starts to fade and his eyes change from that of one close to death to the mottled blue with a spark of life.

"Good what else?" Haymitch pushes me to remember.

It takes me a moment but then, "when he wanted to protect me from having to kill, he looked at me, kinda like how Seneca does, like I'm worth it, I'm not some speck", those eyes that face, Maverick alive and well in my head has completely taken the place of his corpse, its still fledgling but I know if I focus on the good times his death won't be in vain anymore.

"Very good!" Haymitch smiles, "so when they bring up that he died don't think of those last moments okay, remember the funny charming loving friend you had in the arena and you will get thru this" he stretches, "now I have to head back to my district, are you going to be okay?"

I shrug, "I hope so, I won't have you to back me up"

"No but Darwin is here and Tracker let them talk to you, especially Tracker he knows what you are going thru okay?" he reminds me touching my shoulder; he gives me an even gaze.

I nod.

The day before my final interview I am sitting with Tracker, Seneca and Darwin. Tracker explained that Hellen had relinquished me to Mr. Abernathy because two years ago she has Xania and saw her die and it destroyed her. She couldn't see another little kid die on her watch, she is proud of me. She even told Tracker to hug me for her but she is ashamed.

I will have to make it up to her somehow, for doubting her devotion to keeping us safe. Tracker explained around the cold season I will go on tour and I asked what the specifics of this would entail. Were there rules to follow? Did I have power of what I could do? He said he would have to look into it.

Darwin takes me to look at my interview clothes, he insisted on a dress.

I decided since I won't be seeing him for a couple months to let him have his way. I am not disappointed. I have a soft white dress of a light satin with no poofy skirt, it looks elegant, refined, grown up with simple white sandals to wear that tie up to mid calf.

"I thought since all the violence you did was for a good cause we should show how pure you are" he sits down with me, "I want to pierce your ears is that okay? I asked Seneca and he said it's your call"

I look at him, "will it hurt?"

"For a second" he said, "then I have a gift for you"

It barely hurts, but maybe it's because I still feel numb. The gift he gives me is a pair of dark sapphire earrings that hang just below my lobes. I wanted one like his with a chain that traveled the ridge to a clamp but he said that would be too 'butch' for a girl my age and size.

I wake to Farious, Ruby and Jubilee standing in my door. They had washed me and clothed me for the primary interview after the win, but since then they haven't been around. Farious explains that since I am a young winner everyone has been interviewed and badgered about how I am doing, and after my sudden disappearance earlier that week with Caesar I have been 'the buzz' on everyone's lips.

It's strange how I don't seem to care about it. My prep team seems to catch on and try and distract me by talking about nonsensical things, about what the in fashion is right now, how my dress for the interview will probably be copied and sold for months to come.

Caesar shows up and he says he wants to have a private word with me before we do the interview. He is still in the purple colours he wore for the whole show but he seems older, maybe because he looks somber.

"How are you holding up?" he asks, "your brother says you are doing better"

I nod, "I'm sorry for having to leave so suddenly, its just" I look at him I don't know how to explain

"I knew, Finnick Odair had a similar reaction, he almost had a panic attack saying 'that's not me!' over and over" he looks at me, "I don't see that in you, I just see loss"

"I lost friends in that arena" I reply

"Will it be okay to talk about them?" he asks

After a couple beats where I am asking myself that question I nod, "just not about how Maverick died okay? If we do maybe not on the exacts, maybe how I felt?"

"Of course"


	25. The Final Word

**Final Disclaimer**: If you have read up to this point you know what this is! I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins if you read this you are the Awesomesauce of awesomesauces

**Author's Note #1**: Here we are my faithful readers. The end of the road, it's been a run I won't forget anytime soon…how about you? Just so you know this is a dialogue heavy chapter not much action…sorry XD

Final Chapter

The Final Word

"Hello I'm Caesar Flickerman and this is **The Final Word** with our recent victor Miss Ariana Crane" he looks at me calmly, "Ariana I don't think I congratulated you on your win, your brother must be proud"

"I think he is more relieved than proud Mr. Flickerman" I reply

Caesar smiles, "please we are old friends by now, its Caesar. It's only fair since I call you by your first name"

"Okay" I blush a bit

"So I think the biggest question is one that you had a hard time keeping a straight face in the arena with" Caesar asks leaving it hanging, I smirk knowing the question already.

"Do they taste good?" I smile

"Yes! Snakes god you ate how many?"

I look to be in thought "Gee I don't know…about one a day when I was alone then two when Maverick teamed up with me, I think I could have made a nice snake leather coat out of their skin. I think they were mutts though."

"how do you figure?" He asks curiously, he looks to be taken in by this banter, I don't know if he is playing the part of really is captured.

"Two sets of fangs that secrete black venom?" I explain

"Venom isn't black?"

I giggle, "no its cloudy white, clear or has a slight amber colour"

"but they taste good?" he looks confused.

"Think of a chicken with the texture of fish, that's how they tasted and bit salty" I describe it, but I can see dear Caesar is getting queezy from this line of discussion.

"Yes salt a big request from you" he segues easily, "you didn't make many requests actually, and with Abernathy as an alliance mentor he was willing to give you anything you wanted"

I look at him evenly; this was something Tracker asked to…why didn't I ask for other stuff? "ah but the things I wanted and the things I needed are different" I look at him, wise at my age, "I had wanted strawberries and cookies and lemonade but what good would they do after I ate them? The tools gave me the means to hunt for food and get water"

"Water a very important thing in a desert surroundings" again he segues, I have a feeling I am giving answers he hasn't anticipated, it's good to keep him on his toes.

"Life itself" I nod, which is true in any arena

"So the strawberries, the ones Seneca sent you on day six, you shared them with a career?" Caesar asks confused, I don't know why I never saw Maverick as a career…actually…

"No I shared them with a friend" I look puzzled, "I don't get this anger people have, my prep team were telling me when Maverick and I teamed up it caused a lot of heat?"

"Yes because it doesn't happen all that often that a career comes away from their alliance, not to mention siding with such a young tribute" Caesar explains. I see, usually the careers kill all the young tributes within the first couple days.

"I take it they weren't listening to all the career conversations, he knew something the others didn't want to admit, I was surviving in that arena, they were existing" I reply.

"So wise for a thirteen-"

"Fourteen," I correct

"Sorry fourteen year old" Caesar smiles, "lets talk communication, day two you and Farrow were speaking in code"

"Just hand gestures" I say, "it was early in the game I didn't want to give our location away"

"What were you saying to each other?"

"The general direction of the careers, how Renard was scared of snakes, how Celena liked me, how she died, who killed her and incidentally who killed the one who killed her, if we found weapons and that he was off on the hunt after" I reply

"And you did that without uttering a single sound, remarkable"

"With such an open arena where voices can carry one must don't you agree?"

"Of course, you brought up weapons and a lot of viewers wanted to know what that thing you used was"

I smirk, "neat little tool wasn't it"

"Neat, deadly, you pick" Caesar jokes.

"Its called an atlatl, a spear launcher of native Americans and aboriginals, my dad loved history and taught us how to make one" I explain, "they are really useful"

"Even Maverick didn't understand why you would use such a simple weapon and not the crossbow" He interjects, "man made weapon compared to a stick with a notch in it"

"Maverick was a career from district two, he didn't even know how to prep a hare for the spit, I don't think he would know simple tools" I smirk, and force the face of my dying friend from my mind, _think of him when he recognized you_ I think to myself and it helps.

"You are saying he was dumb?"

I laugh, "no not dumb, sheltered? Maybe, he was smart, he was a quick study, so hardly dumb, he just didn't have to know what I learned, the further you get outside the capital's surroundings the rougher you get I suppose"

"Further out, like the district twelve, Archie and Celena"

"Yes they were also my friends" I nod

"From what some viewers saw it looked like they were out to protect you at the cornucopia, how do you feel about that?"

"Grateful, sad that they are gone, I wish I could tell their families how grateful I was to know them the short time I did, like Maverick" I reply, meaning every word.

"If we talk about Maverick Letorch we have to talk alliances, they seemed to be a key point in the games this year would you agree?"

"I think all the games had their share of team ups, whether they be temporary or not, but yeah they seemed to be key this year, especially when one teams up with people who know what they are doing"

"So why him?"

"Why Maverick?" He nods I shrug, "He just showed up, I knew he was alone, like I was, and he needed help"

"You seemed to help a few people in the game, giving Farrow food, saving Maverick, I believe you even helped district twelve in the training right?"

"It was mutual Archie showed me how to use a crossbow properly"

"And Farrow was your partner in the games before he died, and when he was gone how did you feel?"

My smile falters, I can feel the healing fissure in my heart open slightly, "initially shocked and devastated, he was my friend before I was reaped, I knew him before my parents died, he was a big part of my life apart from my brother, so it was like I couldn't breath" I look at the ground.

"Then Maverick shows up, it seemed to bring you back didn't it, that and the messages Abernathy was sending you"

"It was like throwing a door open during a sand storm, I felt I was being protected, comforted from what was around me. And Maverick just made me have a purpose, I wasn't just looking out for myself, I was looking out for him"

"You took a life to protect him, after that a lot of people thought you had lost your grip on reality"

"It wasn't easy" I respond, "to take a life never is, and the other two times was to just snuff out their lives quickly so they didn't suffer. Jade, I don't know, true I was protecting Maverick, but now that I look back on it, I don't think she would have survived much longer, like a flame that glows brighter just before going out"

"You have a way with imagery"

"I am creative at least that's what people keep telling me"

"Let's talk loosing a grip on reality"

"Henry" I say sadly

"A lot of people were sad to hear how he went mad, any insight?"

"He was terrifying, I never saw him face to face but when the clips showed of him? I think he might have eaten something that messed with his mind, that and dehydration and how Mr. Abernathy said the 'futility' of the arena made him snap. He wasn't coming back from that whole, I don't think anyone could"

"You did"

"I wasn't mad Caesar, just lost"

"Lost?"

"I'm fourteen and I killed three people, some might say it was fight or flight response, but try saying that when you have launched a javelin into someone and they turn and look at you, like you have wronged them, that you are the villain" I reply, I can feel slight stiring of anger that I quickly shove to the pit of my stomach, I shouldn't get angry at Caesar he's not the enemy.

"So it wasn't so much the actual killing but how you feel it tainted you"

I wince, "I sound snobbish when you put it that way"

"No! No no no, heavens no Ariana, it's not snobbish at all! Its just not something we see a whole lot of, it was humane what you did for the other two, it was brave what you did for Maverick, it was calculated, calm, thought out. It wasn't random violence. You know what they called you?"

"Mr. Abernathy told me" I nod, "'angel of mercy'"

"Yes and your real name actually means 'holy one'"

"You think the title has merit?"

"I think Ariana my dear that out of all the victors I have interviewed you are the only one that regrets killing someone"

I nod, "I do, sad as it is, because that's what the games are aren't they? We have to fight and kill, throughout history there were horrendous things that happened, civil wars, wars over land, over beliefs, name it someone has fought for it, died for it, and now we are back to roman times where kids are gladiators"

"Your father taught you a lot"

"My father told Seneca and I to fill our heads with as much knowledge as we could, I think it serves me well, at least if I know history I won't repeat the same mistakes"

"That's a very somber note to end on, any parting remarks?"

I look at Seneca who nods telling me I did well; I look at Caesar who gives me a reassuring hand squeeze. I look directly at him, "I would like to thank those families whose kids I had made friends with that I appreciate them and there is no way I can repay for their loss. But with the life I have now, I will do my best not to disappoint them"

"I am sure you will do your utmost" Caesar says, "thank you Ariana, I guess we will see you next on the victors tour, 'cause we have run out of time"

"Thank you Caesar it's been fun"

"Thanks for tuning in Panem districts and Capital residents this has been Caesar Flickerman and Ariana Crane and this was **The Final Word**"

"Goodnight" I say and wave

The camera cuts and I sigh

"Good job kiddo" Caesar gives me a quick hug, "you heading back home tomorrow?"

I nod, "yeah, thanks for everything Mr. Flickerman" he gives me a stern and comical look, "sorry Caesar" he nods and heads off, Seneca comes over

"Ready to head home kiddo?" he asks, offering his hand to me

I take it, "yeah"

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well there you go dear readers. The end of the road….or is it? I have a sequels in the works, but I am doing like I did here, I am writing them up in full then I will break them down into chapters and post them.

On how Ariana is talking so plainly with Caesar: because she is so young she can get away with speaking her mind, if she was eighteen they would have flayed her alive for challenging the norm, but coming from the mouths of babes will just make people think or brush it aside as naivety.

**I want to thank The Jumble Book, katielouise10x, ****Cappoquin's Calling****, Arrow, Koala, Darkmanmod and Kitkat1D one last time,** my confidants, my cheerleaders when I didn't think I was doing my best work.

Stay tuned for "Roads Home"

Cheers!


End file.
